The Unknown
by exploremyfairytale
Summary: Mia is young and she's been underestimated all her life, no one has ever known what she really is. She's different, and has a lot of drama on her hands. Especially with having two vampires fighting for her love.
1. A new adventure

I've been working at this night club for about two months now, and God did I hate it; the flashing neon lights, the heavy bass music and the incredibly stupid couples that think it will be fun to try drugs together for that extra "buzz". I danced around my pole trying to keep all the dancers entertained. There always was that group of single guys who wanted you to take your clothes off and use the excuse that it should be part of our "service" but to be fair with the skimpy outfits we were wearing, it didn't leave much to the imagination to wonder what we looked like without our clothes on.

I watched as Lawrence went through the door that led to his office. I quickly got off my platform and began to push pass the crowed. When people began to grind on me I was getting slightly pissed off so I hurried through the crowed before I caused a scene. When I walked through the door and closed it behind me, I stood there a minute and analysed the long hall that led to Lawrence's office. I began taking small steps towards his office door, only hearing the faint clicks from my stiletto heels that we're uncomfortable to wear.

I opened his door to see him there, sitting at his desk, drinking a bottle of Tru Blood. Lawrence was the only vampire who worked here but he actually owned the place. Lawrence wasn't the best looking vampire but he wasn't the worst, I would say he was around 31 years old when he was turned, he has dark brown eyes, mousy brown hair and stubble on his chin. He looked up at me and gave me a big grin, I returned it with enthusiasm and closed the door behind me.

"Well hello beautiful" he said while looking at me up and down. He leaned back and gestured me to sit on his lap, I walked over to him and did as he wanted.

His cold finger slowly traced down my spine, making me shiver.

"Your so warm." He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him, I could feel all the desire and lust around him, I knew exactly what he wanted, sex with me, now. I slowly leaned towards him until our faces were inches a part, he tried leaning in for a kiss but I placed my index finger on his lips to stop him.

"Let me just go and freshen up. I'll be right back." I whispered with my false American accent.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me wanting some privacy since the bathroom was literally in his office. I guess I shouldn't complain I mean, this club is pretty big but still there we're so many people here all the time that you just make the most of these quiet moments. I looked at myself in the mirror, my green eyes stood out against my pale skin like always. I mean I knew I was pretty, I've been told I was all my life, I had a kind of fairy look about me, well so I've been told. I had a small nose, small yet plumped lips, well defined eyebrows and cheekbones. I don't care how pretty I was because all the things I have done have made me as ugly as a sin. If people really knew me they wouldn't see a pretty girl, they would see a monster. I smoothed down my blonde bob and walked out of the door to see Lawrence wasn't in his chair waiting for me…

At the corner of my eye I saw a fist coming towards me, I quickly ducked and heard a crumbling noise where Lawrence's fist smashed through the wall. I backed away from him slowly until my butt hit the desk and watched as he yanked his fist out of the wall.

"You killed her, you knew she worked with us! You vampires are nothing but cold hearted killers!" I shouted at him revealing my British accent. Hey, the jig is up and I was going to make him pay for what he did to Samantha.

He inspected his hand and let out a deep laugh. And began stalking towards me.

"She was quite yummy, usually a bit young for me but hey, I am immortal. You must be Amelia Dashkorov, not what I was expecting, quite disappointing actually. Don't worry darling this will hurt , trust me." Then he suddenly was in front of me.

I quickly grabbed a pencil that was behind me, I stabbed it in his neck and kicked him in the gut. I ran towards the wooden chair but before I got to it, I felt arms around me and before I knew it there was a large cold hand around my throat which had me pinned to the desk, unable to breathe I tried hitting his arm away, stupid idea, I know. But I was desperate and scared I would try anything right then. With his other hand he yanked off my blonde wig revealing long dark red hair.

I looked into his dark eyes, looking for humanity but I found nothing, just emptiness. He turned my head to the side and moved a lock of hair.

"I knew Samantha had a vendetta against me. But you're here to what exactly? To kill me for killing her? Looks like that didn't work out, did it?" he laughed and traced the tattoo behind my ear.

I turned my head to look at him.

"That's what you think." I chocked out. He looked at me in surprise, I closed my eyes. I felt fury growing with me, no not fury… fire. I opened my eyes.

Lawrence began screaming in agony and pulled his hand away from my throat revealing severe burn marks. Without a second thought I sat up and kicked him, he went flying into the wall and collapsed onto the floor, before he could get up I lifted my hand creating a ring of fire around him so he couldn't move. I pushed myself off the desk and walked to the wooden chair, I picked it up and smashed it against the wall using one of the legs as a stake. I walked into the ring of fire surrounding Lawrence and knelt in front of him pushing my hand again his flesh, the familiar sizzling sound of my hand burning into his flesh and pinning him against the wall. With my other hand I twirled the stake with it, I smiled as I saw him watch the stake in horror.

I leaned towards him, my lips inches away from his ear. "Don't worry darling this will hurt, trust me."

Then I plunged the stake through the cold bastards heart. I quickly ran behind the desk and closed my eyes.

When I heard a nasty "splat" I stood up and looked around the room. Lawrence was everywhere, literally.

"Yum…" I said after flicking a piece of Lawrence off the desk. I quickly grabbed my huge duffle bag from my locker and got changed in the public toilets. I went behind the bar and looked at the bartender Staley. He was quite young, naïve and not the smartest person in the world. I opened up the till and got out chunk of cash and shoved it into my pockets.

"Who the hell are you?" Staley asked me… well screamed. I looked at him and he didn't recognise me, at all. He was nothing to me so I ignored him and just left the bar, he didn't even try to stop me. Looks like he was smarter than I thought.

**45 minutes later…**

I was on the side of the road trying to get a lift from anyone at this point… I was desperate. I've turned down at least 4 perverts but now I didn't care who the heck I was going to get a ride from. Then suddenly my luck changed. A truck pulled up on the side of the road, I ran and opened the passenger door. I saw a woman, must have been at least 50 something in the drivers seat.

"You're not a pervert of any kind or a serial murder are you?" I asked not wanting to through anymore problems tonight, I knew she wasn't going to admit to being any of those things but hey, there's no harm in asking.

" Nah darling, I'm a straight, happily married woman with 5 kids." She said sounding proud. I smiled up at her, threw my duffle bag in and climbed into my sit. She looked at me for a minute.

"How old are you hun?" She asked with concern..

"19." I replied with complete honesty for the first time since I've been here. I felt like I could be honest with this stranger because I knew I would probably never see her again.

"No parents?"

"My mother's dead and the relationship with my dad is complicated." I said looking down in shame.

"Don't worry Hun, everything will work out. I'm Betty by the way." She said giving me a genuinely sweet smile.

"Mia."

"Where we heading to?" she turned on the engine.

"Bon temps, Merlotte's?"

She nodded and began to drive.

The drive wasn't too bad, Betty was good company she held good conversations telling me about her kids, how she got married to her husband at 18 and how she wears the pants in the relationship. A few hours passed and we got there.

I gave Betty all the money I got from the club even though refused I made her take it all. As I stood outside Merlotte's I thought about everything, how I ended up here? how I am going to fit in?

I walked inside and sat on a stool at the bar. I looked around awkwardly not really recognising anyone, so I sighed and began to scan the pictures behind the bar. There were pictures of these women and men that I didn't recognise.

_Maybe I've made a mistake._

I was about to leave when a voice stopped me.

"Hey welcome to Merlotte's, I'm Sam Merlotte, what can I get you?" I looked up at the owner of this voice.

"Umm…Actually I'm looking for someone, her name's Sookie Stackhouse. I don't know if you know her but does she still live around here?"

"Of course I do! Let me go call her for you. Sookie!" He shouted towards the kitchen area.

"What's up Sam?" a pretty young blonde girl walked in.

"This girls looking for you." He announced nodding towards me.

She looked at me confused not really realising who I was.

"Hi Sook, it's me. Mia"

"Amelia?"


	2. Annoying young vampires

Hi guys! So I thought I would do quite a few chapters over the next few days so we can get into the good bit! A shout out to tattooedgirl for being my first review, thank you so much.

**Here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please review! :D**

I looked at her feeling mostly regret, I wish I tried to keep in touch with Sookie more I mean, she was the one who really cared about me. All my life I've pushed away the people who really cared about me and I've only let the people who use me into my life.

I'm not going to be that stupid anymore. But the question is, is it too late?

And then I was surprised.

At first she was angry, surprised, confused to why I was here. But now she's happy, relieved and full of love for me. I know this because of my gift and that is I'm an empath, I can feel everyone's emotions… I have another "gift" or whatever you want to call it- but we will get to that later.

I looked at her, her big brown eyes looking at me. I had no idea what emotions she was going to act on. She took a step towards me and opened her arms to me, I know it sounds silly but I haven't felt this accepted in a long time. I walked into her arms and returned the hug.

"My god you've changed so much, what the heck are you doing here?" Sookie asked, breaking the hug.

"Well, I have nowhere to go and here is the only place I could think of to come" I answered truthfully.

I looked at her face and for the first time I noticed slight bruising.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" When I asked her this, she wanted to avoid the question. But I wasn't letting this go and she knew that, so she sat me down in a booth and explained everything and when I mean everything, I actually do mean everything.

We had to be sitting here for about an hour or something for her to explain to me about what's happened in her life. The vampire Bill, this dude called renee murdering fang bangers, Gran being murdered, and a shit load of other stuff.

"Holy fuck! A fucking vampire? What the actual fuck!" I shouted out loud causing the people in Merlotte's to look round at us.

Sookie hit me and gestured me to keep it down.

"Sorry…" I whispered. "But come on Sook, I know this vampire might be charming and handsome but then bam! Their sucking you dry. I'm just saying, I know Gran liked him but I don't want to find you dead."

She was getting a bit annoyed with me for suddenly judging her life but in no way did I mean to upset her.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just you and Jason is all I have left… wait a minute, Jason? Where is he?" I asked not realising I completely forgot about him which is pretty hard to believe, you see when I was younger and Sookie use to babysit me, I had like… a little crush on him. Well not little, quite a big crush and the last time I saw him I was 14 and still liked him. But I don't now, well I don't think so…

"God only knows where that boy is. Here, lets introduce you to Sam." She grabbed my hand and led me towards the back into what I can only presume would be an office.

"Sam, I'm off. Oh! And this is Mia she grew up here as a kid."

I smiled at him awkwardly. He leaned forward while in sitting in his leather armchair.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." He said with a nice genuine smile.

"Hi there, its nice to meet you too." After I said that, he just looked at me for a minute like if he was trying to figure me out or something.

"Bye Sam, see you on my next shift!" Sookie then grabbed me by the arm and walked us to her car.

We drove to Grans house and when I got there, everything was exactly the same as when I was little. The smell, the carpets, even the TV was the same. It was bringing back good memories from my childhood, but it was jut weird to think that Adele wasn't here no more, to look after us, to make us apologise to each other after we've had one of our petty arguments.

Sookie led me to the guest room that I use to stay in when she had to baby sit me when my parents we're away. When Sookie left the room I dropped my duffel bag on the floor and just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

I was lying there for at least half an hour until I heard a light knock on the door. I turned my head as Sookie sat herself next to me on the bed.

"I know you probably don't want to but will you come with me to Bill's tonight, he has this new vampire daughter called Jessica and I don't know how I'm going to get through to her you know? And since your closer to her age I think you guy might get along." She looked at me with pleading eyes, I sighed.

"Fine." I gave in. It's the least I can do for her for letting me stay here.

She laid down next to me and we both laid there looking at each other.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this but it's nice to be with someone who knows how I feel, not being able to really control the gift they have, you know? It must be so hard for you."

I sat up and she did the same. I took in a deep breath.

I know to other people Sookie might sound patronising in a way but Sookie knew everything about me when it came to my gifts and she knew how hard I found to control it.

I brought my fist up to eye level and slowly opened it to reveal a blue flame manifesting in my palm, when I opened it completely my whole hand was covered in this blue flame.

"I've learnt some control, but I'm still not able to control it completely and it scares me, people have tried to teach me how to control it but they don't understand." I closed my hand in a fist making the flame evaporate back into my palm.

"Your strong Mia you will learn it's just going to take a while. You need to sleep. I'll wake you up to go to Bill's later, thank you for coming back into my life I need someone like you right now honey. Sweet dreams." She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

After she left I didn't realise how tired I was, I got up and took my pant and top of until I was standing there in just bra and knickers, because of my power I'm hot at all times and I cant sleep with pajamas because I get too hot. I usually sleep topless as well but I didn't want to give Sookie a heart attack when she woke me up. But in no way was I going to have any blankets on me while I was sleeping, I would be baking, so I just laid over the covers and fell asleep.

Later on that day.

"Mia get up! For Christ sake!" Shouted Sookie while shaking me furiously.

I opened one eye and she stopped.

"For goodness sake Mia, I actually thought you we're dead for a minute. I've never had that much trouble waking someone up."

I shrugged and sat up.

"Well, I need my sleep." I said while stretching. In mid stretch I caught Sookie staring at my body. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know this sounds pretty weird but you've grown up to be stunning." She said as if she really meant it.

"Sook I know your going out with this Bill but you sure you aint a lesbian as well, you know the whole bisexual thing?" I joked.

I stood up and began getting myself out some clothes from my duffel bag.

"Ha-ha, I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." She said sarcastically.

I went into my new bathroom and changed into some ripped skinny jean, biker boots and a grey baggy vest top. I fixed my hair a little and added a bit of eyeliner, and bam! I was ready.

I ran downstairs to see Sookie waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" I said whilst putting on my cropped leather jacket.

We got in to her little yellow car and drove to "Bill's" and I didn't see the point of even driving to his house, it was so close we could of walked it.

We walked into his place and it was… lifeless. It gave of this old vibe it wasn't a place I would like to live in.

We walked into his living area to see a young looking red headed vampire moping.

"Hey Jess… Where's Bill?" asked Sookie in a polite manner.

The red head shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, he just told me to stay here. I'm so bored here and I miss my family!" She whined.

"I know its hard honey but you will get use to it." Said Sookie sitting next to her and trying to comfort her.

Then she suddenly looked up at me. She walked over to me,

"Who's your friend? She's pretty and she smells so good!"

"Her names Mia." She stated.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hands off newbie, I'm off limits."

She huffed then she sat back down with her arms crossed.

"I don't know why I miss my family so much, maybe if I just saw them I will feel better, even just a little glimpse of them." She hinted at Sookie.

"I don't know… Bill would be really mad at me." said Sookie looking unsure about the whole situation.

"please, please, Sookie! Just this once and Bill doesn't have to know." She begged.

"Fine okay, But Bill can't know"

Oh Sook… why do you have to be such a pushover?

Of course I think this is a bad idea but I'm not going to get involved I hardly know the girl.

"Okay, If we're going to go through with this terrible idea let's go before this 'Bill' gets here because frankly I don't want to deal with anymore drama" I said opening the front door. The two girls began to walk to Sookie's little car.

The journey to Jess' house wasn't too bad except for jessica's whining and Sookie kept saying how 'we will only be looking through their window'.

We pulled up outside the house. Jessica began looking through the car window impatiently. Did I tell you how much this girl whines?

"I can't see anything! I'm getting out to see if anyone's inside"

Sookie was about to argue with her about going inside the house but Jessica flashed out of the car and suddenly she was at the front door.

"Oh fuck Sookie! You didn't tell me this girl was as emotional as a freaking 52 year old going through her mother fucking menopause." I said as I jumped out the car with Sookie to go after the newborn vamp.

"I thought you would know! I told you she's new at this!" she explained.

We got to Jessica and were about to drag her back to the car when the front door suddenly opened by a woman who must have been Jessica's mother. Jessica looked at her mom with excitement but her mom was… well, confused.

So much for just looking through the fucking window.

**Okay, so my next little chapter thing will be about how Mia looks and some information. And for her Pyrokinetic power, I was inspired when I watched the hellboy movies because I really thought Liz Sherman's power was fucking cool so, yeah that was my inspiration. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Mia

Hiya! It's me again and I would just like to say thank you to all the Alerts and Favourites :)

**Here's just a little profile of Mia:**

**Name:** Amelia Evangeline Dashkorov

**Age:** 19

**Height: **5ft 2 and a half.

**Appearance:** Long dark red hair(her hair would be like this  x-men/images/1/1c/162319_  ) , Green eyes, pale skin and fairy like features.

**Body shape: **Skinny, lean muscle (doesn't have too much muscle at all).

**Job: **Unemployed but has worked in many clubs for a short space of time as a dancer.

**Powers:** An empath and pyrokinetic.

**Relationship status:** Single.

**Style: **She wears dark clothes and likes to eyeliner and dark red lipsticks.

**Tattoo's: **She has one tattoo behind her ear and it symbolises something but you wont know until later on in the story;)

She knows the Stackhouse family because when she was younger she use to be babysat by miss Sookie Stackhouse, and the Stackhouse family really accepted Mia especially since she was around the Stackhouse family a lot because her family went away quite a bit. The only reason they let Mia stay with them is because they knew Sookie was special and would protect her with her life if she had to, they liked that about her. Her family were really different and they kept to themselves. At 12 Mia began showing her powers of pyrokinesis such as somehow things ending up in flames around her, her father knew she wasn't human so they moved away to England. When she was 14 they visited once again and she saw Sookie, even though she wasn't allowed to say what has been happening to her, she told her about her fire power and made Sookie promise to keep it a secret. Sookie always knew about Mia's empathy power she had that gift from when she was growing up, her parents saw it as a handy thing for they were training her for. Mia has always been close to her older brother Shane, he is the only one who could help her control her powers. It was like he had his own gift to be able to help control hers, he is the type of brother who would protect her from anything.

**Okay, that is all I am saying now. There's still a lot of things you guys don't know about little Mia;) anyways the next chapter coming up is "Daddy Issues" and then after that she meets Eric woooo! Please leave reviews and stuff because it gives me the confidence to write more. Thank you so much once again!**


	4. Daddy Issues

**Ok so here's the fourth chapter and the next one Mia meets Eric, so expect things to spice up;) Enjoy! Oh and I don't own any of the true blood Characters, I only own Mia.  
**

"Jessica?" Whispered Jessica's mother in disbelief.

"Mama?"

Jessica's mother and her held each other. While they were hugging me and Sookie we're giving death glares to Jessica., she then looked out way.

"Don't cry." Sookie whispered quietly who did feel sorry for her but I knew she felt betrayed that Jessica would do something like this.

The two women pulled away from their hug, a little red headed girl appeared in the door way. Jessica looked at the little girl.

"Oh hey Eden." Said Jessica still smiling.

"Where have you been?" Asked confused little Eden.

Jessica's mother turned around to Eden.

"It doesn't matter, just call your father and tell him that Jessica's home."

And that's when the realisation showed up in Jessica's eyes, now knowing what she has done is incredibly stupid and is messing with her families heads.

"Uh.. Momma, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Sookie and …"

I could tell she forgot my name or that even I was here, I rolled my eyes and smiled at the lady.

"Mia."

The woman then realised that we we're standing right next to her daughter. She was so happy that her daughter came back home that she didn't realise anyone else we're there except her and Jessica.

She looked at us with a great big smile that was full of gratitude.

"Hello Sookie. Mia. Thank you… Thank you so much for bringing her back." She said while pulling as both in for a hug. Man, let me tell you, it was the most awkward group hug ever. I couldn't say anything to this woman, I found it hard to even concentrate right now with all the emotions flying everywhere.

"Um… your welcome." Said Sookie awkwardly while lightly patting her on the back.

We broke the hug and nearly everyone was smiling, except for me and Sookie. We knew this will end in shit and we would be blamed, okay it was partly our fault but try being in our position, fuck it Sookie's position. She feels like what happened to Jess is her fault.

Jess had a happy yet mischievous grin on her face and looked at her mother.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Me and Sookie looked at each other not believing what was coming out of Jessica's mouth.

"What? No, no, no! We can't stay!" Said Sookie, I knew she was trying to get away from getting into even bigger shit but we we're so far in this shit pit that we weren't going to be able to dig ourselves out now.

"Honey your arms are like ice, come on in and I will make us some tea." Jessica's mother said with concern, while Jess and her mom went into the house, me and Sookie stood outside for a second.

Me, Sookie and Jess were sat together on a tiny couch and let's say we weren't the jolliest of company for each other right now.

"I don't usually cuss but you have completely fuck us over here." Said an extremely pissed off Sookie.

"I know and I'm sorry but I swear it was like it wasn't me even doing it. I mean, it must be all those new vampire, compulsive control issues." Whispered Jess trying to make up excuses.

"Fuck those compulsive control issues, the only compulsive issues you actually have is trying not to suck a human dry and you cant fucking use them as an excuse for everything." I whispered furiously at the teen.

A few moments later Eden walked in with a plate full of sandwiches; Jessica turned and smiled at the cute little girl.

"Here some sandwiches. Mom's still making tea." She said quietly, we all thanked her as she sat the plate on their coffee table.

Eden's mother then shouted from the kitchen that she wasn't allowed any of the sandwiches since she already had dinner.

She then looked at both me and Sookie.

"You two are really pretty."

Me and Sookie smiled at the little girl and thanked her. Sookie then returned the favour by calling her pretty as well, I on the other hand tried to stay quiet as I really didn't know Jess or these people, and to be honest I was trying to keep my head clear now that everyone was less emotional.

The front door began to open and Jess stood up immediately. A man walked through who I could only guess to be her father. They both hugged each other tightly. And everyone was looking at them as if it was the sweetest thing they have ever seen but I knew something wasn't right about the dad, Jessica was slightly scared for some reason…

They broke the hug and looked at eachother. The man looked at her with a stern face.

"How could you do this?" He asked beginning to get annoyed.

"Daddy…" Jess began to try and explain.

"Do you have any idea what you've put your mother through?"

I stood up slowly as he began to grab Jessica by both her arms and shake her in rage.

"Why Jessica? Why?" He began to shake her even harder.

"Mr. Hamby!" Exclaimed Sookie.

Completely ignoring Sookie he carried on. "Tell me Jessica! Or I will make you tell me!"

I was thinking should I step in but I didn't want to hurt a human even if he was a man but then Jessica pushed him away and he staggered a few steps back.

"Go ahead daddy! Get your belt." Persisted Jessica and then exposing her vampire fangs, her family flinched back.

I had to admit it was my first time seeing Jessica's fangs and I was a bit surprised she wasn't like a typical vampire she was so much like a teenager that it was hard to see her as a vampire.

"But this time I will be ready for you." She added with a threatening facial expression.

We stood there for at least a minute while Jessica's family looked at her with disbelief.

"How could you let some blood sucker bite you like that?" Asked her father still shocked.

Sookie was going to defend her precious Bill as he was being labelled as a "blood sucker" but Jessica cut her off.

"I didn't let anyone do anything to me. But oh, am I glad he did. Cause now I get to home school you on what it's like to be scared." Jessica then used her vampire speed and she was infront of her father.

"Jessica stop!" Sookie tried stopping Jessica but no way was she any match for a vampire, Jessica easily pushed Sookie into their piano.

"Jesus Sookie, shut the fuck up." Hissed Jessica.

Eden checked if Sookie was okay and Jessica's mom tried pleading with her but I knew none of it would work, and I knew in any second I would have to step no matter how much of a bastard Jessica's father was.

Jessica began trying to explain to Sookie why she was so mad at her family but I wasn't paying attention as I was trying to figure out if Jessica really had the guts to kill her own dad and from the rage that was coming of her I think she could have.

Then suddenly Jessica had him pinned to the wall and had her fathers belt around his neck.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a minute." She threatened while tilting his head to the side.

I concentrated on the belt then it began burning Jessica's hands.

"Stop it Jessica, don't be stupid." I said hoping she would listen even just a little but no she wouldn't listen, she hissed at me so I made the belt even hotter making sure the grip she had on her father had to loosen.

The front door suddenly smashed open.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed with relief.

So this was the amazing Bill…

"Shut up! Jessica let him go! As your maker I command you." Commanded Bill.

Jessica then got off her father completely.

"Now someone who lives here must invite me in." Explained Bill who was obviously pissed at Sookie and Jess but looking at me with confusion, all I'm saying is I better not get the blame.

Jessica's father begun to refuse to invite Bill in accusing him of going to kill everyone in the house, Sookie defended her vampire boyfriend.

I know I don't like vampires but I knew Bill was the only one who could fix the mess we made.

He noticed Eden and begun glamouring her, Mrs. Hamby tried stopping her but I stepped in front of the woman and looked at her. She froze with fear, I knew she could see the fire in my eyes.

Bill carried on glamouring her, trying to make her feel safe, trying to get her trust so she would invite him in, and she believed in all of it.

"Won't you please come in sir." We're the only words it took for Bill to walk over the threshold.

I grabbed Sookie by the arm and began dragging her out. Even though Bill was furious about the whole situation, he nodded at me with approval.

"Please don't kill them!"Sookie began to beg.

"This is your fault, now, get the hell out of here!" Roared Bill.

I knew this was a bad idea and no I didn't want Sookie to be yelled at but I knew she had to learn and even though I wanted to stick up for her, I couldn't. She needs to understand the rules of being with vampires. Heck, he might be doing me a favour and make Sookie think twice about their relationship.


	5. Scratched by a dragon

**Surprise! A long chapter here, we get to meet Mr. Northman.. wooo! Enjoy and please review!**

So, after the crazy thing about Jessica attacking her dad well let's just say I could of met Bill in much better circumstances because now his as pissed as hell and driving really fast which I don't usually mind, but when you have a new born vampire crying in your lap and Sookie yelling that's she scared, it kinda kills the excitement.

After all of Sookie's pleading he finally pulled over on the side of the road. I tried comforting Jessica with hugs but it wasn't working, I knew I could take her pain away but I wasn't going to let this vampire know too much about me.

"I'm sorry, She promised she was just going to look in the window. I know I made a mistake but they are her family." Sookie tried to explain,

"She is a vampire! She has no family!" Bill was getting even more worked up now.

Jessica suddenly broke our hug and turned to Bill.

"I'm a monster and I'm going to be alone forever because of you, I hate you so fucking much!"

"Be quiet." Bill ordered.

"Eat shit!"

"I said be quiet!" She could tell Bill wasn't to be messed with, she backed down and went back into her usual teenage sulk. The people in this car were so angry I thought one of us we're going to rip someone's head off.

"Can everyone calm the fuck down, We've had enough drama, yes we know we screwed up Bill but you wasn't exactly there for your precious new born we're you? She's not just a new born for fuck sake she's a teenager as well."

For trying to stick up for Jess, his death glare turned to me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My names Mia not that it's any of your fucking business." I snapped back. He thought too much of himself and he begun to piss me off now.

He now turned to Sookie.

"You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people safety and your own, if I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity all of our lives would have been shattered!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Repeated Sookie.

During this argument me and Jessica's heads we're going back and forth like a ping pong ball, we both stayed quiet knowing that this is relationship stuff that we cant get involved in.

"Stop saying that! And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

"What else would you like me to say? I knew when she asked me to take her I should say no but all I could think about is Gran and what I would give to see her again."

"That does not give you license to behave like a irresponsible child!" With that line Bill made Sookie flinch. At this point my mouth was hanging open.

"Don't tell me your going to take that Sook." I added, Bill and Sookie both ignored me.

"She is a loaded gun Sookie, not a doll for you to dress up and play with!"

From my point of view Bill was a total prick. Why the fuck is he being so harsh on her?

Suddenly Sookie stormed out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked through the car window.

"Walking!" Sookie added simply. Bill tried arguing with Sookie but she wasn't having it this time, she had the last say and then she walked away in a huff.

Jessica sighed and leant forward to Bill.

"she wants you to go after her. She wants you to go after her and kiss her and tell her that you love her." She stated.

But Bill being the idiot he is simply replied with, "She will come back."

I climbed in the front passenger seat and turned to Bill.

"Look Romeo, you might be her first real boyfriend but Sookie ain't one of those dumb fang bangers, now I suggest you and all of your fucking problems get over yourselves and treat that girl the way she's supposed to be treated. If you carry on treating her like a lump of shit then god help me because I will come after you with a stake and silver." I threatened, he knew I was being completely serious because I could feel waves of fear coming off him.

I jumped out of the car and went searching for Sookie in the woods.

The woods was dark and muddy, I really didn't want to be looking a long time for Sookie. It was quiet as well; too quiet the only thing you could hear was the silent whistle of the wind.

That's when it occurred to me that something is wrong there was nothing here, no animals or birds, it was too quiet for the woods.

"Sookie?" I kept yelling hoping to get a response out of her.

I kept walking but it was too dark. I lifted my hand and created a flame around it. Walking, trying to find Sookie when suddenly I heard Sookie scream, it didn't sound good.

I quickly ran towards the direction of the scream, then I saw Sookie there lying and something lying over her body…

"What the fuck…"

I couldn't see it my flame was out and it was too dark. But the outline of it was weird… it had horns and a claw, it looked like some sort of human bull?

I took a step closer to it giving it a warning, hoping it wouldn't call my bluff because I had no idea what this thing was or how strong it would be, for all I know it could easily kill me.

This being was too fast for me, something came shooting at me really fast, too fast for me to block. It stabbed through my abdomen.

I fell to the ground and laid there in thriving pain. I kept screaming, it was the only thing I could do at this moment, unnatural sounds coming from my mouth. I sat up as best I could and looked down to see what was stuck through me, it was a tree branch. I gripped on to the branch tightly, I took three deep breathes, then pulled as hard as I could and screamed as loud as I could.

Once it was out of my body, I looked at the branch, the end was almost stake like from the way it was broken off the tree it belonged to. I flung the branch to the side and kept pressure on my wound. The creature was gone and suddenly Bill and Jessica we're there. They both came running to me.

"Go to Sookie!" I screamed at Bill who suddenly realised she was there, Bill flashed over to Sookie.

He held her in his arms, he exposed his fangs and opened up a wound so Sookie can feed from him.

When Sookie tried feeding from him for some reason her body rejected it and she begun to foam from the mouth, which frankly scared the shit out of me.

"Gross!" Jessica added which really wasn't needed right now.

"Get the car, now!" Bill ordered his progeny.

"Jessica take me! I will be able to drive faster than you." Jessica looked at me not too sure if I was fit to drive but I knew I would be okay and I wouldn't just sit there while Sookie was dying no matter in how much pain I was in.

Jessica helped me up we ran at vampire speed to the we got to the couple Bill carried Sookie to the back seats of the car while Jessica was in the passenger giving me directions to where to go.

If they thought Bill's driving was fast then they we're in for a shock, I made a lot of sharp turns and I wasn't slowing down at all because I didn't know how long Sookie had left. No matter how much pain I was in, I just kept driving.

We pulled up outside of a place called 'Fangtasia'. Which obviously was a fucking vampire bar, probably owned by some old, fat and ugly vampire who was a pervert with an attitude problem.

I climbed out the car with a great effort, once Bill and Sookie got out, Bill ordered Jessica to go home and then we walked into the very stereotypical vampire bar.

As we entered the bar there was a blonde vampire at the bar sitting down and filing her nails. She looked up at us and when I said us, I meant me.

She looked at me with a delighted grin and walked up to me.

"Well you smell delightful." She purred.

"Pam." Warned Bill.

She sighed and walked off to the back.

I grunted slightly in pain my wound still hurting.

A moment later a tall very attractive vampire walked out with Pam, this guy was the definition of sexy, blue eyes, pale skin, great muscles, I couldn't describe how fucking hot he was.

"I've called in a favour someone will be here in a moment." The sexy vampire said, his voice as smooth as silk. Pam begun preparing some sort of bed for Sookie.

I began to feel light headed and staggered about to fall to the ground but… something caught me by the arm, I looked up to see pale blue eyes. Now if your thinking that he has me in some romantic hold you are so wrong, I was literally being held up by my arm, the sort of grip your dad had on you when you were in big trouble.

His pale hand reached on my face to pull a lock of hair behind my hair.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful little thing?" He then took in a deep breathe. "You smell exquisite."

His attention went to my wound.

He laid me on a black table and let Pam inspect my wound. She ripped my top in half and undone the first button of my jeans, she looked at my body with a very enthusiastic smile.

"Are you fuckers going to help or what? Because either way I'm not leaving Sookie." I hissed.

Pam let out a playful laugh, and finally began to inspect my wound..

"Whatever went through her, it penetrated through her kidney, she's lost a lot of blood. If I'm honest she shouldn't have survived this long, she's quite a stubborn thing. She needs vampire blood Eric." She informed the others in a bored tone.

Then the tall vampire came into my view again, his hand stroked my cheek softly with a smirk on his face.

"Your so warm… Beautiful and smells so good but is it enough for you to have my blood in you? Do you have importance to me?" he asked me.

I said the words I knew I would soon regret, "I would be in your debt."

He looked at me, surprised that a mere human like me would say such a sentence, "Don't say things you do not understand, it could put you in grave trouble." He warned.

I knew I had to have this guys blood I mean to be fair I wouldn't mind but what do I know about him? Let's get real his a vampire no matter how sexy he is, his a vampire. On the other hand I cant leave Sookie alone with these people. I knew I had to impress him.

My eyes began to change into the unnatural sapphire blue colour that it always did when I was about to use my power. My whole body began to go up in blue flames and the vampire stepped back quickly of course, since fire is one of the vampires weaknesses, he looked at the whole picture with disbelief so did the other vampire who I forgot was in the room. When the flames disappeared he stepped close to me again.

"Well, that's what I was looking for, you will be of great importance to me, my new little pet if you will." with that exposed his fangs and bit into his wrist.

He shoved the bloody wrist into my mouth. At first the liquid was horrible, cold and thick. But as I kept drinking it got warmer, tastier.

He pulled his wrist away from my mouth. I slowly sat up realising how much better I felt and I looked down to see that there was no wound.

"Holy shit! That's fucking awesome." I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pam, go take her to the bathroom to freshen up." He ordered once again.

"Yes, Eric."

"What about Sookie?" I asked not wanting to move.

"She will be fine." Bill suddenly reassured me.

Pam led me to the bathroom and left me to clean myself up while she got me something to wear.

I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I don't know what the vampire blood did to me but I looked healthier than ever. Even though I haven't been in England for months now, I still had a pasty skin tone from where I wasn't in the sun much even though it was hot all the time here, I slept during the day and worked at night. But now my skin was a healthier colour, the blood really made a difference. It made me feel stronger. I washed through my hair since there was mud in it and after I dried it a bit, it began to form into it's natural curls.

I jumped in surprise as the bathroom door opened by Pam, she had a few bits of clothing for me to choose from.

"You can choose anything from this pile, nothing more. We don't want to spoil you too much." She said still sounding bored.

I took the pile from her hands and pulled out some leather pants and 'Fangtasia' top. I looked at the top knowing it was too big for my liking and I would probably get too hot, so I ripped the bottom of it and the sleeves so it was a bit more breezy. I gave Pam back the pile and thanked her but she still stood there.

"I know Eric, will probably ask you this so I might as well ask you as well. What are you?"

I smiled at her. "You tell me. And when you find out, give me a heads up."

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me but she knew I was telling the truth because she seemed happy with my answer and didn't question me further into the matter.

When she left the room I changed into my new Fangtasia outfit, which actually looked pretty okay even though that didn't really matter right now. It showed off my flat, toned stomach and the pants fitted nicely.

I walked into the main bar to see some woman standing over Sookie and putting rubber gloves on.

"What kinda doctor are you?" Asked Sookie. I was getting more worried about her, she was now beginning to sound drowsy.

"The healing kind. I'm Dr. Ludwig, what's your name?" She asked while pulling out something from the scratch, causing Sookie to moan in pain.

"So-Sookie Stackhouse… Am I dying?"

"Yes." Dr. Ludwig answered without any care, as if it wasn't anything major.

"No, She cannot die! You will save her." Ordered vampire Bill.

"Back off vampire, let me do my job." The doctor said who was obviously not scared of vampires.

"Forgive him, Bill is abnormally attached to this human." Said Eric obviously trying to make fun of Bill.

"Please save her." I begged, the vampires suddenly realised I was in the room.

"Well, hello…" Eric said turning to me with a naughty looking smirk. I screwed him and kneeled on the floor next to Sookie.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices. She's been poisoned. Have you ever heard of komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria, after one is bitten it will track you for hours, days. Just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat at your nervous system, till your good and helpless then it will devour you alive."

"I was scratched by a dragon?" Sookie choked out. I began slowly stroking her head in a soothing motion to try and keep her calm.

"No… But this poison is similar but way more efficient, I think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time, give us some privacy, I need to remove her clothing."

"Can I stay, please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

She nodded at me in approval. Bill knelt down to Sookie and apologised to her, but the doctor dismissed him, telling him that we didn't have the time.

When the vampires left the room, we began to peel her shirt and tops off.

The doctor got a little blue bottle out of her suitcase and lifted the lid making a popping sound.

"I'm going to need you to pin her down, this is going to hurt." She warned the both of us.

I nodded and held on to both of Sookie's arms tightly, the doctor poured the liquid on the wound, the content making the same sizzling sound which is made when I use my power to my make my own hot skin touch someone else's. I held on to Sookie tightly as her body went through ripples of pain, she begun screeching.

Moments later Bill came running in.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked accusingly.

"You can hold her down or let her die, your choice!" Said the doctor.

"Here, you can hold her." I said letting go of Sookie. I didn't have the will power to help this doctor put her through this pain even though it was helping her. I looked down at the floor as the doctor began scraping her index finger into one of the cuts.

Mid way through the process Eric came into the room. "How she holding up?" He asked me.

I looked up at him in disbelief. God, his tall…

"I dunno, what do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

**30 minute later…**

The doctor was now patting down the scratches which we're still there but poison free.

"You can give her blood now, her body should accept it." Announced the doctor.

Bill was about to puncture a wound in his wrist but Eric stopped him, his fangs already out.

"Mine is much stronger, allow me."

"Never." Said Bill, pushing his hand away.

I rolled my eyes at the vampires. "Boys, dead or alive, they are still as competitive and childish as heck."

Bill begun to feed Sookie, this time she was fine when drinking it. Dr. Ludwig gathered her things.

"I'll expect my payment at the end of the week."

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you Dr. Ludwig." The vampire said in a patronising tone.

When the doctor left the room you still heard her shout "Fuck off!" outside in reply to Eric's patronising ways.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side, "I like her, she's my kind of gal you know?" Eric looked at me at that moment seeming very amused, he seemed even more amused when I gave him an innocent smile.

"Well, She's no fan of the fang. But she tolerates us as our blood is at great value to healers."

"Yep, definitely my type of gal." With that I sat down as Bill continued feeding the telepath.

Eric had a mischievous grin on his face as he looked at Bill and Sookie. "Careful, you'll over cook her."

Bill slowly removed his wrist away from Sookie's mouth, she gave him a sweet smile and thanked him.

"Why couldn't you of thanked me like that?" he asked me with his arrogant smirk.

"I've only just met you, maybe on the second date."

He raised an eyebrow at me and his smirk grew. "hmm… I like you, your not as innocent as you look."

"You have no idea…"

Eric turned around as he heard his progeny and some other guy walk in. and by the looks of it, pam wasn't happy.

"The area has been scanned…"

"The prints were human but the smell was distinctively animal." Chimed in the other guy.

"What kind?" Eric asked.

"The filthy one,"

"We couldn't recognise it." He added once again.

"How intriguing, well set an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbours know…" With that Pam and the other guy we're about to leave but Eric couldn't help but add, " And Pam, those we're great pumps." With that comment he got death glares from a muddy Pam.

When Pam and the other vampire left the room, Bill stood up.

"I don't want to move her."

"Of course not, I'll make sure she's taken care of."

"I am not leaving her…" Bill persisted.

"Long Shadow kept a coffin in the back, he liked to feed before resting so it might be a bit messy. But your welcome to it." Eric then turned to me.

"You coming to bed sweetheart?"

"In your dreams fang boy."

"Your right, it will be and in yours soon enough. You both repay me now especially you Mia, you are in my debt, remember?"

Mother fucker! I wish he didn't remember that. Wait, what did he mean about being in my dreams? I looked at him questioningly as he left the room. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?


	6. Stuck with the vamps

It gets so quiet here after a while, especially when everyone was asleep. There was no one to talk to at all. So I decided to do something that would waste time and fell asleep on the bar. I laid down and fell asleep.

Hours later…

I was woken up by a high pitched scream. I sat up, suddenly seeing Sookie pointing a gun at some blonde skinny woman who I was guessing worked here.

Sookie looked over her shoulder at me,

"Ginger's got Lafayette in the basement under Eric's orders." I nodded my head knowing that Sookie filled me in on everything I needed to know.

I looked at the girl and she was quaking in her boots, I'm guessing she's never had a gun pointed at her?

Ah, Lafayette. I could never forget him, he was funny, caring and a complete drama queen. He was always straight to the point with what he said and if you we're friends with him, he would do anything to protect you.

After Sookie's threats, Ginger took us to the basement; which smelt like rotting bodies and… sex. Trust me, not a great mix. The coldness brushed over us when we walked through the door, making all three of us shiver. It was wet down here as well, there was drops of water coming down the ceiling. You wouldn't think the basement would be like this compared to the modern look upstairs.

We walked down the stairs only hearing Ginger's pink flip flops…

We looked into the darkness of the room to see an African American guy who I knew was Lafayette.

"Oh my god…" Sookie muttered as she ran over to him, she nudged him trying to wake up.

As they we're talking I turned round to Ginger who was trying to escape, I grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Why has Eric got Lafayette here?" I asked feeling the fear of her body.

"I don't know anything!"

"Do you have the keys to un-cuff him?" I knew if I kept asking her questions she would answer me truthfully, for some reason she was frightened of me.

"I don't have that key!"

I looked down trying to think of what we had to do next.

"I'm going to let go but please don't runaway, I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded, so I released my grasp on her.

"Can't you melt the locks on them?" Sookie asked, she was obviously furious with the vampires.

"Um, about that. I can't really control my powers unless I'm under pressure or under those sort of circumstances." I said in embarrassment, I scratched my head and looked around.

The thing is with my power if I lost control of it, its bad. Everyone around me would die or be badly injured, that's why I have better control whilst I'm in pain or under pressure because there's something else I can concentrate on… it doesn't make sense to many people at all only I can understand what it's like to try and control this curse.

"Are you serious? You can make a flame around your palm but you can't melt a lock."

She was right in some ways but not many.

"If I try I can only melt the chains around him not the actual collar, I would burn him if I tried to melt the collar now." She looked at him while taking in the information I was giving her.

"Please we need to get him out."

I knew how scared she was for him, I walked up to them and crouched down to Lafayette's eye level.

"I'm going to melt these chains try not to move, I might burn you." I searched into his eyes, I could tell he realised who I was but he knew we didn't have time for greetings, and the vampires would be up soon enough. He closed his eyes, waiting to be set free.

I stood up and lifted both my hands up. I began slowly bending my finger and the same blue flames appeared I kept my concentration on the hands. Trying to maintain the same size flame, I didn't want it to get bigger- that's when I would lose control.

I picked up the chain and tried to make it hotter, I was putting so much concentration into this, I didn't notice anyone else in the room. When the chains went a red colour, I pulled on it slowly watching the rings of the chains expands longer and longer until one of the rings broke in half, falling on to the concrete floor making a clanging sound.

When the chains broke, I put the flames out feeling a bit light headed afterwards. I ignored it and helped Sookie lift Lafayette off the floor. We went upstairs with Ginger walking in front of us. When we laid Lafayette on the sofa, Sookie went and got him a glass of water. After a few minutes Lafayette fell asleep.

A few minutes later…

I was bored of this bar and began pouring myself a tequila shot, I knocked it back and I squeezed my eyes shut as it hit the back of my throat. I put my hands over my ears as soon as I saw Bill come into the room, too much drama. Didn't want to hear their relationship issues.

I had no idea what was happening behind me. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Eric come into the room, a few seconds later I heard a slap. I turned around to see Eric barely flinching from the slap, he complimented Sookie which only aggravated her and resulted to her threatening him. You never threatened a vampire, EVER. Because it would usually be the last thing you did.

His fangs exposed, I quickly got in the middle of them and turned to Eric.

"Woah guys, let's put the fangs away and come to an agreement." I raised an eyebrow at Eric knowing he liked the sound of that word; agreement.

"Eh, I knew you would like the sound of that."

His smile grew wider.

"Perhaps we should."

He led us to his office and put down his proposition about going to Dallas and saving this vampire. And if we refused we couldn't take Lafayette home with us, then we would have to break in and kidnap him and I don't like the sound of making this vampire my enemy. The agreement sounded pretty okay, not too much trouble. But Bill was worried about Sookie which turned into their own little argument. Eric rolled his eyes at their petty argument and looked at me.

"I will cover all the expenses of course and yes, I will release your friend."

"And I want five thousand dollars" Sookie cut in, I like the way she thinks.

"Ten thousand…Each." I added, Sookie turned to Bill and explain why she needed the money I just shrugged.

"I ain't got a job and it seems no one's going to give me one so why not work for a vampire? It's not like their poor." It was the truth.

"You humans are getting cocky." Looks like Eric wasn't impressed with this arrangement.

"I will escort them both as well." I looked over at Bill in shock, this man has grown a pair. I looked at him in approval.

"I don't think so."

Me and Sookie both turned to Eric and argued "Yes."

"Ten thousand and Bill escorts us or it's a deal breaker." Added Sookie.

Sookie and Eric gave eachother cold stare then Eric turned to me.

"I escort Mia and Bill can escort his human then we have a deal."

Sookie was about to argue with him but I knew she needed that money.

"Deal." I said without further thought. He smiled and turned to his machine and muttered something in another language.

"You humans surprise me, and that is a rare quality in a breather."

"You disgust me." Answered Sookie with no emotions what so ever.

I was impressed.

"Man, that's such a good line, I cant top that." I said outloud.

They all just looked at me.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Eric carried on.

"I prefer cancer."

Bill looked at me as my mouth hanged open in disbelief.

"She's good." I mouthed to him and gave him two thumbs up, he looked away trying not to laugh.

"You need to leave immediately. Mia, you are staying here." He said to me.

The door suddenly opened and Lafayette was thrown on to the floor.

"Such a shame I was hoping Eric would let me keep you." Said Pam with her hands on her hips.

"You already have enough pets." Eric said abruptly.

"No offence but you ain't exactly my type, bitch." I smiled at Lafayettes comment.

"Can I kick him?" I couldn't believe how childish Pam was acting, it was super amusing.

Bill then wanted to start an argument with Pam but Eric broke it up.

They all left while I stayed here with the vampires, Sookie owed me for this one.

**So.. What's going to happen while she stuck with Eric ;) haha! Hope you liked it!**


	7. A whole different me

After Sookie and Bill leaving, I was stuck in Eric's office. He was leaning against his desk just looking at me, making me feel uncomfortable which made me even more awkward. I wish I had more clothes on, I didn't like how revealing I was infront of him, but then again I can't help it. I didn't know what this man wanted with me at all.

Thinking of the first time I met him… To say it was odd is a under statement. He flirted with me and I teased him, it was so unlike me to be this confident. Then it hit me.

**6 months ago.**

The cars honking their horns outside on the roads woke me up in the late afternoon. I opened my eyes, immediately squinting from the strong sun beam which was poking through the slight gaps of the stained curtains of my scummy hotel room.

I slowly sat up, my long dark cherry coloured hair falling onto my topless body giving me that extra warmth that I didn't need. I got out a bed and looked at the cheap cell on my bed side.

_4 messages._

_Those pills are going to kill you Mia, I don't care how hard it is for you. You can't take them or you will die._

_J_

All the messages had the same meaning as the first one. If I take them, I die or I can stop taking them and stay in control. I've been trying to ignore these messages but I can't run away from this, no matter how fast I run.

I looked at the tin of pills I had and knew I couldn't carry on, I would grow tired, become weak. And there was no way I could die like this.

I ran into the small toilet and stood over the sink with all the pills in my hand, I took a glimpse in the mirror and I looked ill. There we're dark circles under my eyes and my cheek bones stood out too much.

I quickly ran the tap and through all of the pills in the sink, not wanting to talk myself out of throwing them away.

**Present.**

How could I be so naïve to think she was gone? How could I think that I could outsmart her?

My expression must of suddenly changed because even though Eric's expression was still the same I could feel a small hint of concern flowing off him. Very small but it was still there.

"I need to go to the toilets." I had to break the tension that was building between us.

He nodded.

After I closed Eric's door behind me I literally bolted it to the toilets. I splashed cold water all over my face and looked at my reflection.

"I know your there." I whispered to my reflection.

I stared into the mirror for about 5 minutes but nothing happened, maybe I was going crazy. I was about to turn to the door when it happened.

"I've always been here."

I froze in terror, how could she have been so good at making sure I didn't know she was around? How was it possible.

I slowly turned around and looked at her or as people might see her as well, me.

But she was different. She had flawless skin, her eyes seemed more alert and her hair… it was red silk which was pin straight giving her a slight edgy look. She looked more dangerous and way more sexier than my former self.

How can we look identical yet be so different?

"I don't know why you see me as a burden, I mean I am you." She said, her voice like a beautiful harmony which could draw any living being at her feet.

"Exactly, I am a burden. Tell me, why didn't you want me to know that you we're here all this time?" I ask not sure if I really want to know the answer.

She inspected her long manicured nails for a short while and then turned her attention towards me.

"To protect you. Did you honestly think I was going to let little Mia, who was too shy to even dance in a club to grow a pair and if it wasn't for me do you actually thing you would of done what you've done so far? If you like it or not I do protect you, I give you that extra courage, that extra _strength._"

I looked at her knowing she was right. Without her I wouldn't of done half of the things that I've done in my life. And she knew that I knew she was right. I turned away and exited the toilets. The lucky thing is I can only see her unnatural beauty in mirrors, when I am not looking at her reflection she's just another voice in my head yet she is so much more.

I looked around the bar to see Pam with a heavy looking suitcase. I looked at the bar to see hair-dressing equipment as well.

She dropped the suitcase on the floor and walked over to me. "sit." She commanded gesturing to the stool which was the only one which was not in line with the other stools. I obediently did what she asked.

Are you going to let this vampy chick treat you like a piece of shit?

I heard her hiss in anger, but I stayed quiet not wanting to retaliate to any one of these women.

Pam slipped a hairdressing gown on me and began spray water on my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Making you look more sophisticated to be Eric's human."

She said as she begun cutting.

**10 minutes later.**

I looked at what Pam did to my hair and I actually loved it. She cut more layers into my hair and gave me bangs. I looked more professional in a way and I like it.

I couldn't help but keep touching it.

"How did you do this so fast yet so well?"

I was still in disbelief that this vampire actually had a hobbie that she was good at besides being sarcastic.

"Honey, being a vampire there's not much you can't do."

After having my hair done, Pam explained to me that this big suitcase was for me. She's put clothes in for me that she has especially chosen. She also explained how there will be a limo to take me to the airport and then a private plane to take me to Dallas. It was all quite confusing if I'm honest. She ordered me to go to sleep as she didn't want me to be late for anything tomorrow and I didn't argue. I went into Eric's office and while he did some boring looking paper work I slept on his couch.


	8. Never trust strangers

I stepped out of the limo, which stopped outside of the entrance of the hotel Carmilla . I felt like I didn't belong in such a extravagant place, but my appearance said otherwise as I was dressed in all designer since Pam chose my outfit. I was wearing a short high wasted skirt with a cute baggy shirt which was tucked into it and of course the look was finished off with a cute pair of bellboys began to carry all my luggage behind me as I walked to the front desk. The lady behind the desk was typing on her little computer so fast and loud, completely ignoring me. I cleared my throat.

Still ignores me.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

She still ignores me.

Then I flipped,_._

I slammed my bag on the desk which made her jump.

"It's about time. I have a room under the name of Eric Northman, he called to say that I would come, my names Mia."

When she found out I was Eric's human she wouldn't stop kissing my ass then.

"We will have someone escort you to your room Miss, here's your key. And if you need anything just call for Ruth." She then gave me her dazzling smile.

I screwed my face at her.

"Whatever Ruth, no one likes a kiss ass."

She looked at me horrified at my language.

Another bellboy came along to take me to my room while the other bellboys followed with my luggage. I suddenly felt guilty of how I let myself be that rude to Ruth.

Grow a damn back bone. She was rude to you, I had to step in and teach that snobby bitch a lesson.

"You didn't have to be that rude." I whispered to myself.

When we got to the room, it was huge. I didn't know a hotel room could be so big. After they gently put down all my luggage I dismissed them all. I excitedly kicked off my pumps, ran to the huge bed and jumped on it. Feeling the silk fabric underneath my fingertips, I giggled to myself as I rolled around on the bed like a little child.

I suddenly heard a light knock on the door. I quickly adjusted my hair in the mirror and opened the door to see Sookie.

"Sook! You've got to see my room!" before she could say a word I pulled her inside my room. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned my new place.

"Our's isn't this big!" She whined. Then her eyes turned to me, she tilted her head.

"You got a makeover? You scrub up pretty well."

I smiled and gave her a little pose of my new outfit. She walked around the room mischievously and began to fidget with things which was obviously through nerves.

"So… what did Eric want with you?" She asked, wait was that a small amount of jealousy I could feel of her? Curiousity?

"Nothing, they just wanted to make me more… lady like so I wouldn't embarrass him in front of these posh twats." I simply said shrugging.

She then laid off the subject but suddenly exhaustion swept through me.

"Look Sook, I'm tired do you mind if you um… go?" I asked not wanting to sound rude to my dear friend.

"Oh of course not, I better get back to Bill, you know?" She added with a wink.

"Yeah I do." I said as I escorted her out with a sarcastic smile.

When I closed the door behind her I began stripping off my clothing until I was in just my panties. I climbed onto the high bed and laid over the sheets on my stomach, drifting to sleep.

**Eric's P.O.V-**

I stepped into our room waiting to surprise Mia. I know it is childish to wind up a mere human just for fun, especially when your over a thousand years old but who say's you cant have a little fun sometimes?

I looked at the coffee table to see she hasn't noticed the gift I gave her, maybe she will notice it later.

I knew she was in the room, I could hear her breathing and her heart beat. I walked towards the soft sweet sounds and then I saw her lying there… in just a pair of laced panties, she was laying on her front so I couldn't exactly see anything- which was a shame.

I walked to the bed just watching her, no human girl has captivated me like this in centuries. I can't help but get closer to her… I laid next to her on the bed just looking at her. Her small yet toned body was now becoming a healthy colour from my blood, it had more of a colour then it did. Her cheeks we're now a light rosy pink. Her hair long and silky. The colour of it, as rich as the colour of blood.

Her smell was so alluring, it had a dark musky smell which made her smell even more mysterious then she already is to me. I find Sookie an attraction, but Mia… When she walks into a room her presence catches everyone's attention. Even Bill looks at her in the way that he would worship the ground she walked on, I'm surprised Sookie hasn't caught on.

I keep referring her as a human but the thing is, I don't know what she is. She's by far human, she knows that and I know that. She also doesn't know what she, which shows how little I know of her. I need to find out more about her, but I know she means no harm to me, she only wants to protect Sookie.

I need to keep Mia as my own, her power is such a rarity and most vampires will fear it, it could give me more authority within the vampire community…

**Mia's P.O.V-**

I felt a cool breeze next to me and slowly opened my eyes. I saw tall figure before my eyes and when my eyes adjusted to the figure, I knew who it belonged to.

I sat up and covered my breasts with my hands.

"

Eric, what the fuck are you doing in my room and watching me sleep?" I shouted at him in embarrassment.

His cold finger stroked along my arm.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, you are very intriguing to watch."

My cheeks went bright red in embarrassment and his smirk grew.

I climbed off the bed and shrugged a robe on.

"Why are you in my room Northman?" I asked again.

"Your room? You didn't think all this would be just for you, did you?"

Oh no…

"You mean this is our room?"

He nodded at me, he had such a smug look on his face- I just wanted to wipe it off his darn face.

He slowly got off the bed and smoothed down his clothing, wearing his usual black wife beater and black trousers.

"Well, I'm off sweetheart try to stay out of trouble and remember to wear the new clothes that Pam gave you, not that I didn't like what you we're not wearing tonight. But tomorrow night we will be meeting other vampires, and you will accompany me as will Sookie and vampire Bill." He walked to me and gave me a peck on my forehead obviously not in the caring sens,e he was just trying to wind me up so I pushed his face away from mine.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious.

"Going to miss me already?" he asked raising a blonde eyebrow. I quickly shook my head which made a small chuckle escape his perfect lips.

"I'm going to see Bill." He gave me one last smile and turned on his heel towards the door.

I watched him as he left the room and when the door shut behind him I let out a huge groan.

_Stupid vampire. We cant let him mess with our feelings._

"I'm not letting them mess with anything. And our feelings? Don't you mean mine?"

I began looking at the hotels menu which had only blood types on it, yuck.

_You still don't get it do you? What pain you feel, I feel. We share appearance,we are the same person._

"And what's that supposed to mean? You actually make no sense, do you know that?"

I began to slip off my robe, putting on a bra and changing into a pair of skin tight jeans and my own white wife beater.

_You will understand. We will be meeting new vampires tomorrow; we have no idea what they are going to be like, you will have to let me help you._

I stood there thinking about her proposition, hate to say it but she was right, she has better control over my powers but Eric wouldn't let me get hurt, would he? What am I thinking! Of course he would, he doesn't want to look bad in front of his fucking vampire buddies.

"Your right, I will let you take control, I won't know how to deal with them." I admitted to what she already knew.

_Finally after all these years you decide to trust me._

I began pulling on a pair of beige heeled ankle boots and walked out of the hotel.

I must have been walked a few miles away from the hotel, I found a street- it was amazing. Full of magicians, fortune tellers, acrobats it was so all beautiful to watch. If they we're legit or not but I wanted to find out.

I kept a slow pace walking down the street not wanting to miss anything. I was watching this little girl with her mother they we're arguing over her wanting a necklace which was being sold on one of the stalls, her mother kept refusing which made the little girl go into a little strop.

I smiled at the little scene when I suddenly had someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around to a old lady.

"Hello Amelia, you seem to be catching a few peoples attention." She said as if she knew me.

I looked around to see people starring at me- my attention turned back to the old lady.

"How did you know my name?"

She smiled at me.

"It is my job, do you want me to tell you about your future?"

I raised my eyebrow at this woman sceptical, but her knowing my name surprised me. What could be the harm?

She led me to her little tent, when we walked in there we're tarot cards and crystals all around the place. She gestured me to sit down at her little table and I did so.

She took my hand in hers and began closing her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them again but still kept hold of my hand. Her eyes looked at me in surprised.

"You posses powers over the element of fire and empathy."

I looked at her in complete shock but she just smiled at me. Then her facial expression turned serious again.

"The voice you can hear in your head, her as you name the voice. Trust her, don't fear her all the time. She's protecting you."

I couldn't move, I thought I would be excited meeting a real life psychic but I don't if I liked how much she knew about me.

"You are the daughter of a very important man who is in control of a very powerful organisation, you also have many skills. You had one lover when you we're younger who you we're very rebellious with. You see your life as a huge burden." She close her eyes again but this time she jumped as if she was in pain or shock.

"You are not who you think you are, your bigger than any of these. You belong in a different dimension, people have been looking for you all your life but they don't even know who you are, The Underworld."

She then looked me in the eye.

"Death is upon you."

I quickly pulled my hand away from hers.

"Your crazy, your some crazy old lady who doesn't know anything!" I said tears falling down my face.

She blocked the exit.

"Move." I said my eyes changing colour, she knew she was no match for me so she stepped aside.

I ran out of the tent and began to make my way back to the hotel. You might think it would be hard to run all the way back to the hotel in heels but I was trained to run under any circumstances to always run and never look back.


	9. Painful memories

**hi everyone! Sorry this is so late but my laptop broke, and I've literally just fixed it. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and enjoy! **

The next day I felt sluggish, I opened my eyes to a stone still Eric sleeping. I leaned slightly over him.

He was so still, anyone else would think he was dead. Well, I guess he is really.

I got out of bed and got dressed. Bored out of my mind I began snooping, I know there was really no point considering this is a hotel room.

I began to make my way to the door when I noticed something on the coffee table, a little parcel that had 'Amelia' written on it, in very neat writing, I opened the note that was stuck with it.

_So we can stay in contact,_

_Eric._

The parcel had the newest iphone inside of it, already set up with contacts in it. I rolled my eyes to see Eric's number in it.

I walked down into the lobby, going to try and find any supermarket they had round here.

"Amelia Dashkorov!" a woman yelled.

I froze in shock, I hadn't told anyone that was my surname and I wanted to keep it that way. Someone finding out who I am would get me killed, especially if a vampire found out.

I turned around to see Ruth jogging after me.

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Where have you heard that name?" I asked looking straight into her eyes brown eyes.

She looked nervous, knowing she shouldn't of said it.

"I,uh, this letter came for you, they said that you we're staying with Eric Northman so of course I knew it would beyou. Is something wrong?" she was obviously confused.

Who the hell would have known I was here? I tried covering my tracks, using different surnames, not using any credit cards.

"Does my name come up on the system? And does Sookie Stackhouses?"

"Well, yes of course it does. We have to encase of emergency to have everyone's name down not just the person paying for the room. And Miss. Stackhouse's room is under Eric's name since he is paying for it."

Damn, they saw mine and Sookie's name together and put two and two together.

"Can I have that letter please?"

She handed it over me, and watched me as I read it.

_My dear Amelia,_

_I miss you dearly my beautiful daughter. I want to see you and your brother that is why I have written to him as well. I am, at the moment located in New Orleans._

_Love from your father,_

_Nikolay Dashkorov._

And on the back of it there was an address.

What the hell does he want?

"Ruby, do you know any supermarkets or somewhere I can buy hair dye here?"

She looked at me awkwardly at the change of subject.

"I can get it for you, just tell me what colour you want."

Wow, they do give you good customer service.

"Thank you, I just feel like a change, I'm after a rich dark brown colour."

Ruby nodded and went off to get my hair dye's. After I changed my hair colour which came out as a very dark brown which almost looked black, I was lying on the sofa staring at the letter.

I tried so hard to make sure he didn't find me but his just unbeatable. He was always one step ahead.

When I looked up from the letter, I saw Eric standing there, watching me and wearing his usual black get up.

I shot up from my lying position and hid the letter behind my back. He looked at me confusion written all over his face.

"It's just advertising stuff." I said creating a flame in the hand I was holding the letter in and watched as it burnt away.

When I looked up again he was suddenly close to me, inches away. I looked up at me, nervous knowing he wouldn't buy that story.

Then he took a lock of my hair and wrapped it around his index finger.

"Not that, your hair. It looks… lovely." He seemed to have to think about what word to use.

I smiled up at him.

"I'm guessing you like it? Oh! and thank you for the phone." He nodded and took a few steps back.

"What are you wearing tonight?" he asked me looking at the casual outfit I was wearing now.

I shrugged.

"not too sure, but bare with me." I said as I ran into the bedroom.

I changed into a short dress which stuck out at the bottom and was tight at the top. It was purple and it was paired with mint green pumps and a thin belt on the waist which was the same colour as my shoes.

_Just sit back and relax, I got this one Mia._

I heard the voice in my head whisper.

A few minutes later…

We we're joined in a room with Bill and Sookie, going to meet two vampires- Stan and Isabel.

"You should have told me Eric hired two fucking humans Isabel." Stan said looking disgusted we we're here.

"Trust me cowboy, we're not human. And I don't like the tone you are using on us either." The words began spilling out of my mouth without my own acknowledgement.

He looked surprised at my harshness.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been off on your own for days." Isabel said with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" Eric paced.

Both Stan and Isabel had a disagreement on their answers. They looked at eachother.

"They are the only ones with an organisation and man power." Stan argued.

Isabel looked at him.

"But they are amateurs, it doesn't make any sense." She turned to Eric. "This is Godric we are talking about, two-thousand years old."

Sookie mouthed in surprise at Godric's age, but I wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeah but it doesn't make you smart." Stand added bitterly.

"Besides there is no proof." Isabel shot back.

"If they got him, I will hear it. That's my job." Sookie joined in.

"There is no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack.

Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Stan made it all seem so simple.

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant."

And there was Isabel bringing back the reality of the situation.

As you can see these vampires only argued and it didn't help when Bill joined in, I was hoping someone would stop their bickering, they we're given me a headache.

"You are completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric that he is surrounded with clowns!" Eric spat furiously which didn't help the situation at all. These vampire we're now trying to belittle Eric now, and now they all we're bickering.

I leaned against the wall and watched them. We found out there must be a traitor on their side who tried to kidnap Sookie, which she thought gave her the right to plan out the whole operation.

"I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the sun." Sookie began.

"No you will absolutely not!" Bill protested.

"Let her speak" Eric said encouraging Sookie.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper no one knows who I am, I will pretend that I want to join the church and check out all their thoughts."

"No, since it's during the day we wont be able to help you." Argued Bill.

I pushed myself off the wall.

"I'll help her, it will be easy they wont expect us. We will be vulnerable women to them, it will be a piece of cake." I added looking at Eric who looked at me in approval.

Stan snickered at me.

"A little girl like you? What are you going to do, fight them?"

The colour in my eyes changed into the unnatural blue colour.

"Why not?" I questioned.

He looked at me baffled, completely not what he was expecting from me,

Stan thought this was ridiculous and began to storm out.

After he left we all turned back to the meeting.

"The decision is made." Eric declared.

Bill looked at him and asked for a word with the Viking in private.

Me and Sookie we're stood there, the feeling of awkwardness grew between us as Isabel was studying us.

After the meeting me and Eric we're walking to our room. Why does Eric care about this Godric so much? and then I realised it must be his maker. Vampires don't ever commit themselves to another vampire unless it's their maker.

"His your maker isn't he?" I looked up at him, seeing him clench his jaw.

"You don't even know the definition of that word so do not use it." He said his voice cold.

We walked through the door into our room.

"You'd be surprised. You two must be very close that's why you're scared about losing him because you would be distraught if anything happened to him." I kept babbling without realising.

He slammed his hand on the glass table causing it to smash through rage.

"You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone close to you." He said his words like iced daggers.

I can feel my eyes beginning to sting trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't understand?" I asked.

"Did you not under stand me human?"

" Oh yeah, the little human girl cannot possibly understand! My mom was brutally murdered right in front of me when I was 15."

He looked at me, completely still. His eye softened only a touch but I can feel the regret flowing off of him.

"And you know what? It was two of your kind who killed her and they made me watch. They tied me up and made me watch as they bled her dry,"

I could the anger rise within me.

"The worst thing of it all I didn't know how to use this fucking power, I was too young to know how it worked and when I figured it out at that moment." I paused tears streaming down my face.

"It was too late to save her, she was already gone when I had her in my arms." I finished and ran to the bedroom slamming the bedroom door behind me.

I leaned against the door and sat on the floor after 15 minutes or so I heard the hotel room door shut knowing that Eric had left.

I had a shower and I let the boiling hot prickles of the water wash over my back, hoping it would wash away all of my regret.


	10. New Meetings

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been working so much lately and today was my day off so I made another chapter! I'd like to thank lizkid420 for noticing my error (as you can see I have fixed it for you, sorry about that) and another thank you to all of you for leaving me such lovely comments.**

* * *

The next morning I was late for mine and Sookie's meeting with Hugo. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed into a white summer dress.

_Hmm… definitely virgin looking enough for church._

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"That's the point." I whispered.

I quickly ran out of my room to the bar, where I saw Sookie and Hugo sat. Sookie just looked at me, something had obviously upset her.

"Well, now that you're here, maybe we should go."

In the car me and Sook began planning what our relationship was going to be and literally a second later we pulled up to see some blonde chick outside the church.

"Why do I recognise her?" Sookie asked Hugo.

"Because she's on the TV all the time, that's Sarah Newlin." Said Hugo and began feeling us in on who her husband was.

We got out of the car and we we're greeted by the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Holly Simpson, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person, you are as cute as a button." Sookie suddenly said.

I looked at Sookie surprised at what a good actress she was.

"Why thank you Holly! And your like a cool breeze on a hot summers day!"

"Oh quit it!"

"And you are?" Sarah asked me and Hugo.

Sookie butted in and introduced Hugo as 'Rufus Thompson' but when she turned to me it was like her mind hit a blank not knowing what to say.

"Hey there! I'm Mary Simpson, Holly's little sis, nice to meet ya." I said with a fake southern accent.

"What a gorgeous name! God, you guys don't look that much a like"

"I take after our daddy and she looks like momma." I smiled.

She smiled back at me satisfied at my answer and she let us through to meet her husband Steve.

We met Steve Newlin in his office where Sookie did most of the talking, me and Hugo seemed to keep zoning out from all the nonsense. Steve Newlin turned to me.

"You alright there darling you look kinda bored, you wanna have a look around the place?"

A perfect time to investigate.

"Why thank you Mr. Newlin, I didn't mean to be rude or anything I just want to see this beautiful place."

He smiled at me.

"Why of course!"

And with that he dismissed me from his office. I closed the door behind me and began looking round. The church was full of long yet beautiful hallways until I was stopped to a halt by some huge double doors.

I gently pushed them open to be blinded by bring sun beams, which caused me to squint, but the place was absolutely stunning yet simple. I quickly closed the doors behind me, not knowing if I should be in here.

I looked at each sides of me to see a door on each.

Left or right…

I stood there for a while, closing my eyes under the bright beams, loving the feeling of the heat reflecting off of me and the sun.

I slowly opened my eyes as now they we're use to the bright lights.

"Left." I muttered to myself.

I opened the door to see a stairway leading to another door. I slowly walked down the stairs as quietly as I could but further I went down the darker it got. I made a flame for some light and inspected the door which turned out to be made by some sort metal.

As I kept studying it I knew I wouldn't be able to blow it open, I haven't got that much control.

"Shit…"

I suddenly heard a high pitched scream which I knew belonged to Sookie. My flame went out, I quickly turned around and began running up the stairs but ran into something that seemed like a brick wall. I quickly grabbed the railing to stop myself from falling down the stairs and steadied myself. I looked up to see an African American with a shaved head and the logo L.O.D.I on his jumper.

I slowly began backing away down the stairs thinking of many ways to take him down… my odds seemed brilliant.

_Take the hit._

"What?" I asked in shock.

_Take the hit, if he takes you out they are most likely going to chuck you into that room._

"And what about Sookie?"

The man began to look at me confused to why I was talking to myself.

_You can help her later, you need to finish your job._

"Why the fuck are you talking to yourself, you freak!" The church freak said and the last thing I saw was his fist flying towards my face.

I felt a cold hand brush the side of my face and trailed down to the tattoo behind my ear, my eyes flew open and my hand quickly went around his throat. This man- boy even, he had to be at least seventeen- was a vampire, yet he had such kind eyes. I pulled away from his eyes and looked at his body, which seemed to be covered by some sort of tribal tattoo's.

I sat up a bit, looked back into his gorgeous blue eyes as he stared back into mine. I was in a complete daze when he suddenly cleared his throat, his eyebrow was raised and he was looking at my hand which had wisps of smoke coming from underneath it. I quickly pulled my hand away and stood up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You did not hurt me. I see you are not bruised, that is most likely because of Eric's blood inside of you."

I took a step closer to him.

"Your Godric..."

"And your Dashkorov by the look of the tattoo, only the Dashkorov Bloodline have that specific symbol and all the other hunters have one that's very different compared to yours."

I looked at him in shock, I've been barely with him for two minutes and he already knew so much about me.

"I-"

"I know you don't follow in their foot steps anymore so there's no need to worry." His smile grew wider.

"H- How do you know?"

"Because if you we're planning on killing anyone you would have done it straight away I have known to meet a few Dashkorov's, their kills are fast and without mercy."

My legs gave in and I collapsed on the floor. I sat on the floor in total shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you." He said feeling regret for what he had said to me.

I looked up at him again, he knew I was scared.

He slowly sat down infront of me.

"I have no mean to hurt you, it's just…" he let out a sigh. "As you may have noticed it has been a while since I have been accompanied by a beautiful young girl like you, and I've certainly never had one look at me in the way you just did."

I looked up at him, he had this sweet look about him and it seemed like he didn't know how to act around me at all.

"Who's daughter are you- if you don't mind me asking." He asked me.

"Nikolay Dashkorov?"

He smiled at me once again.

"I've met him only once, he must have been around… eight."

I smiled imagining what my father would be like when he was eight, having a little Russian accent and yet being so innocent. My father, innocent? Please.

He looked at me as if he knew why I was smiling.

A silence grew between us and he was looking at me- studying me.

I looked down to see I had no shoes on.

"Where did my shoes go?"

I looked up at Godric who seemed to be laughing at me. I looked at him confused.

"Your trapped in a room with a vampire and the thing you care about is your shoes?"

I couldn't help laugh with him, we must have seemed crazy. A human and a vampire laughing over shoes… but then again you must be crazy to get into this kind of predicament.

I also have another surprise for you all for this chapter being so late, I've been working on these only a little since I've been so busy, they are all a work in progress but I have made two tumblr pages for Mia.


	11. Fight till your death

Me and Godric was sat in silence, a few moments before he informed me he could hear Sookie who had been captured, I furious with him, his just letting her rot in a room with a stupid human. He laid there ignoring me with his eyes closed, the sudden change of atmosphere made me nervous- but I wasn't letting it go.

"Why won't you save her? I don't understand." I finally said, the atmosphere shifted once again as soon as he was stood up and his blue orbs stared at me.

"You don't understand? if I go in there someone will die either way, when I step foot in there someone will die because of me, I've killed millions Mia, perhaps billions and believe me, vampire or not, your conscience does catch up with you." he said, his voice harsh.

I was caught surprised, at what he said.

He looked at me confused at my reaction.

"How did you know my name Godric."

He looked at me worried, knowing where he made an error. We stood there in silence like we always do, just starring at each other. I knew this wasn't the way forward to getting out of here but I would soon get the truth out of him.

I took mercy upon him.

"Please just help her, don't let anyone harm her. I know you can't just sit there and listen to her die."

His gaze grew harsh.

"What makes you think that? Most vampires would."

I stepped in front of him and laid my hand on the side of his face, making his features soften once again.

"Your not just any vampire Godric, your a good."

His attention suddenly turned towards the door.

"What? Is it Sookie?" I asked feeling sick at the pit of my stomach.

He gave me a small nod.

"There's two men outside, will you be okay fending for yourself?"

It surprised me how concerned he was for me, and it also worried me how he knew more about me than he was letting on.

"Go." I simply said.

He quickly disappeared from underneath my hand, the door which had us entrapped, had been pulled off it's hinges.

As soon as he left I heard footsteps knowing it was them. I quickly ran to the light switch and turned off the light in the small room, waiting for my preys to enter. A few moments later,I heard their footsteps and I could sense all of their fears.

I turned the switch on, making the guy closest turn around to me, startled. He quickly tried to throw a punch at me but I easily avoided it and made the space between us both smaller and punched him in his gut. He staggered backwards slightly, I took the opportunity to grab him at the side of his head and smash it against the wall- knocking him out.

I turned my attention to the second guy realising it was the guy who knocked me out earlier but this time he was scared- petrified even. He stood there frozen. I took a step closer to him, making him flinch. I quickly ran up to him, I laid my hands on his shoulders, keeping eye contact with him. I jumped up, putting all my body weight on to him making him fall on his back. Straddling him, I pulled back my fist and knocked him out.

I quickly left the room and made my way to Sookie.

I entered the next small room, seeing godric who had his hand around a man's throat whilst Sookie was buttoning up her dress.

_Godric was just in time._

Godric slightly flicked his wrist showing how easily it was for a vampire to break a mere humans neck.

"You both should not have come." Godric simply said to us both.

"You don't mean that."

He looked at me and suddenly we we're both standing very close to each other.

We then all heard something, except I didn't just hear it, I felt it.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed.

"No... I am here my child, down here."

As Godric said that, Eric entered the room and looked at not just Godric but at me as well, confused about the whole scene. He held eye contact with me for a few short moment, he then broke it and his attention went back to his father, who now he was now suddenly in front of.

"Godric..." he said as he got down to his knee.

I was so shocked to see Eric like this, the great Mr Northman himself even has someone who he respects, besides himself.

"Your a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice, these... savages we're set to destroy you." Eric explained.

"I am aware of what they had planned. This one betrayed you."

My attention turned towards Hugo.

"His with the fellowship, they've set a trap for us." added Sookie.

Eric ignored her.

"How long has it been since you fed?" He asked looking up at Godric.

"I require very little blood any more."

Then a sudden alarm went off and a blue light was flashing from the wall.

"Save Mia and the human."

"I am not leaving your sight until-"

"I can take care of myself."

Sookie moved towards us.

"Come on we have to go." she said pulling me by the arm.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Godric ordered Eric.

Sookie quickly ran to the door, but I didn't want to leave Godric. Eric looked at me knowing how I felt, because he felt the same way.

I slowly walked passed Eric who had his hand on my back gesturing me to hurry.

"I could have you out in seconds." said Eric as he peered from the corner.

"No there are kids out there." Sookie said.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgement. He would kill every child in this church just to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

I couldn't help but snicker at Sookie's comment, I was tired and hungry and I couldn't deal with her asking these sorts of questions right now.

"Maybe because he isn't attached to you?"

Eric turned to me and smiled whilst Sookie looked hurt.

"That, and I am following Godrics orders and getting you out. That is all."

"His your maker isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"I know you have a lot of love for him."

Eric looked at me once again, then to Sookie.

"Don't use words I don't understand."

For some reason him saying that, upset me. Knowing that he could never learn to love someone, knowing that he didn't even seem to want to love anyone.

"Let's lock it up, keep quiet!" the man from the door shouted.

The group at the door began to huddle up and mutter something.

Eric was about to step out towards them but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. I looked up sternly into his eyes.

"Don't Eric." I begged.

He bent down till our faces we're inches apart.

"Trust me." he whispered.

I then let go of his arm and watched him as he suddenly had a slight slouch.

"What the hell was that?" Sookie asked me.

"Nothing."

when Eric approached them men I couldn't help but be amused by the accent he was putting on, but my amusement quickly faded away as I saw the three men circle him.

I slightly crouched and began sneaking behind the man who was at the back of Eric.

The man in front of me pulled back his stake about to strike the vampire.

"Stake!" Yelled Sookie.

I quickly kicked the man in the back of the knee's, as he fell back I pushed at his chest making his impact to the ground harder.

When I looked up, Eric had a boy pinned to the wall and a stake to his throat.

"You don't have to kill him." Said Sookie.

Eric threw the stake to the ground.

He opened the door to which they we're guarding and knew there we're too many people.

"Eric to the sanctuary." Sookie added.

We quickly made our way to the sanctuary.

"Where's the exit?" Eric quickly asked.

I pointed towards it.

"That way."

"There are several exits actually." a voice said, which belonged to Steve Newlin.

"Yours leading straight towards hell."

Suddenly big groups of the fellowship appeared and began to surrounded us with weapons.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves, no one has to die."

I could feel Sookie shaking next to me.

"The war has begun you evil little whore of Satan, you vampires casted the first stone by killing my family. The lines has been drawn and your either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"Well, I'd rather be against you stupid cunts." I spat at the church freak.

"The vampire your holding prisoner got away. His a sheriff and his bound to send for help." I could hear the fear in Sookie voice. I squeezed her hand trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here." He said pointing at Eric.

The crowd around us began to mutter as I stared at Eric, who stared right back.

"I'll be fine." he simply said as he began to make his way to Steve.

I quickly tried to stop him but two guys grabbed me from behind.

"No! You sons of bitches, let me go!"

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bomb fire at dawn."


	12. An explosive night

I've never felt so much relief as Bill burst through them doors. But that relief rapidly dissapeared as Steve Newlin pointed his gun at Sookie.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die! Let her go now..." Bill threatened.

Steve gave a very brave and loud sigh.

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, get some silver chains."

"Leave him, he has done nothing to you."

"I will be fine." Bill reassured Sookie.

My brain couldn't register everything that was happening. I knew I had to get that gun away from Sookie quickly.

I quickly made my body temperature hotter than usual so the guards released me, and when they did I quickly ran to Steve about to stop him but his gun suddenly left his grasp, because he was hit... by a paint ball?

"Let her go fuckward!"

The attractive blonde man shot Steve Newlin again, which caused him to shout in agony.

I quickly ran to Eric as bill saved Sookie and peeled the burning chains off of him.

As soon as he was free he had Newlin pinned to the ground.

You could see from the look on Eric's face he was about to kill him, but then we all heard noises, which had us on edge.

The door burst open and suddenly there was a swarm of vampires, Stan amongst them, was giving a speech of some sort but I couldn't hear him, I was too afraid to even pay attention, I was too afraid to even want to listen. As soon as Stan's fangs bared that's when chaos erupted.

I looked around and all I saw was vampire's who had humans locked into their grasp, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen.

"Enough!"

That one word made everyone stop. I looked up to see Godric, calm and together as he had all the vampires around him under his control. Knowing that Godric was here, I grew calmer.

"You came for me, I assume." he continued.

"Yes sheriff..." A disappointed Stan grumbled.

"These human have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodship when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with some sub-humans kill me, do it." he said to Eric as he loosened his collar.

"Jesus will protect me."

I looked at Eric who seemed to be amused by Steve.

"I am actually older than your jesus, I wish I could have known him but I missed it." Godric was then behind Steve and had a tight grasp on his shoulder.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

When Godric said that I looked around and it seemed like none of Steve's puppets we're willing to do so.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

All the vampires then let go of all of the humans and Godric sent them home.

I let out a long breath, feeling much more relaxed then earlier. I had never been so scared before.

I couldn't believe the vampires we're so ready to go to war like that, have they been planning to start a war and now they're just looking for any excuse to start one? Maybe they're not as innocent I was beginning to think. I could be getting tangled in a web of lies and not even know of it.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thought as Eric was standing right in front of me for God knows how long.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as I focused on him.

"I... I'm fine, how's your um..." as I scanned him, his wounds from the chains we're all gone.

"They're fine." He said smiling at me.

"You better go with Godric."

He gave me a slight nod and begun to make his way to his maker.

Sookie, Bill and the Blonde man who shot Steve earlier was walking towards me.

"Honesty my ass shithead!" he shouted as he walked towards me.

They all stopped to a halt in front of me.

"Oh my god, thank god your okay." Sookie said in relief as she held me in her arms.

The blonde man looked at me and gave me charming smiled but looked confused to as why me and Sookie we're hugging.

As she let me go, she looked at him.

"Well, of course I do."

He took a step towards me.

"Then why haven't you introduced us?" he then shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm jason." He said with a wink.

I stood there stunned and my cheeks grew bright red. The guy I had a crush when I was younger was standing right in front of me and he noticed me! And oh God did he look good, I couldn't believe I didn't recognise him those eyes, how could I forget him?

"Uh, Sook. Is she okay?" he asked Sookie concerned by my behaviour.

I quickly snapped out of it and smiled at me not wanting to make myself look even more of an idiot than I already have.

"Hi Jase, I'm Mia."

I saw him think about it, the confusion in those eyes. But when it all came together he looked surprised.

"No way," he looked at me up and down. "Wow, you look great, like fucking amazing, right guys?" He turned to Sookie and Bill who both looked amused.

"You dye your hair? You had blonde hair right? God, you look amazing!"

* * *

It had been hours since me and Jason saw each other again, and now I was at Godric's gathering. I had been dressed in a navy blue dress with tights and some black Mary Jane heels.

I looked around as people waited in line to speak to Godric. I watched them all as they all cherished those few moments they had speaking to him. Of course Godric wasn't just seen as a leader to vampires, he was also fascinating and had a charm about him.

* * *

It has been at least an hour since I have been here and there already has been drama between poor Hugo and Isabel, I am now sat down near one of the large windows looking outside suddenly realising how quiet I was tonight.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up to Godric with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? Tonight you don't seem well." he sat in the chair opposite me.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." I said looking down at my hands.

"Your a terrible liar." he stated.

I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"A lot of people would say otherwise, usually I am an excellent liar."

His eyebrow rose slightly with a small smile.

"Maybe you just can't lie to me."

I quickly averted his gaze by looking straight out of the window.

"That may seem so yet you have no problem lying to me, do you?"

I suddenly felt his cold hand on my knee, making me look at him.

"You may think that but I wish to tell you. Yet I can't until the time is right."

I snickered.

"Why do I care about you and I have only known you for a few hours? For some reason when you came into the church and I heard your voice, it was the only thing calming me down. And I don't know why as I was petrified."

His smile looked sad now.

"I felt exactly the same way when I saw you there unharmed. You stood there, terrified and all I could think of was taking that fear away from you."

I searched into his blue eyes.

"What is it about you?"

He leant forward and gave me another small peck on my cheek and walked away silently.

Few minutes later Jason sat in the chair.

"So... What do you think of all this? All these vamps?" Jason whispered closely.

"Jason, even if you whisper they can still hear you." I whispered back.

He leant back and looked nervously around him.

"Right, I knew that."

He obviously didn't.

Behind Jason's head I suddenly saw Sookie grab a vampire in a red dress by her arm. Something was obviously happening.

Jason was about to get up but I grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't." I warned. "There are plenty of vampires in here. They will stop it, don't get involved."

Godric began to intervene but me nor Jason could hear anything, and all I could see was Bill escorting her out.

Suddenly Jason was distracted by something and he seemed nervous.

"Jason, you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got to go see someone." he said as he got up from his seat.

I stood up and went to stand next to Eric. He turned his head to look at me.

"You never fail to impress me."

"And your charm never seems to have an affect on me." I muttered back to him.

I quickly looked to Sookie who waved at me, she was about to walk over to us but she was stopped.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please."

The crowd's attention turned to a man in a coat.

As he slowly began to unzip it.

"I have a message for you all from revering Steve Newlin."

He revealed to of had a bomb attached to him.

"Save Sookie." I quickly told Eric as the bomb went off.

* * *

There was a flash of light and when my eyes opened they we're blurred. I laid there for god knows how long until they adjusted to my surroundings. And when I could see, I wish I hadn't. It was a blood bath.

I suddenly felt pain slowly feel into my body. I slowly moved my hand to my chest and felt it was wet and warm. My mouth had the taste of metal and the taste grew stronger. My eyelids began growing heavier and I blacked out.


	13. Saying Goodbye

**So, this next chapter is very soon, I know. But I saw Nelle07's review and I just couldn't help but show this chapter, because they speak of that particular side-effect/problem. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

When my eyes fluttered open again, I didn't know my surroundings, I just felt numb. My eyes we're barely open, all I could see were two blurry figures above me.

"Mia, can you hear me!" I heard Godric shout.

"Numb..." I silently muttered. Of course the reason I was feeling nothing was because of the adrenaline, I'm not a fool, I know I was dying.

I felt a cold hand underneath my head and lightly tilting it upwards. I heard something pierce through what it sounded like, skin. Then something cold touched my lips, thick metallic liquid was then being poured into my mouth.

When I opened my eyes I could feel my whole body had been healed, I sat to see a both concerned Eric and Godric sitting at the end of the bed in our hotel room.

They both looked relieved to see me alive.

I looked down to see I had been changed into skinny jeans and a simple grey vest top.

"So our blood does heal you as if it would anyone else but does it have an affect on you?" Godric asked me as he slowly stood up.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusion sweeping through me.

"Have you ever dreamt of Eric in a sexual manner?"

My cheeks reddened at the crude question.

"No! Why? His never been in my dreams and especially like that!"

The two vampires looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, you are full of surprise, aren't you? I've only dreamt of you since you've had my blood. It seems all the effects that a human should have on blood has somehow affected me." Eric said somehow sounding confident about it all.

I quickly climbed off the bed and looked up at the vampires.

"What? How is that even possible?"

Eric shrugged and began walking to the door with Godric.

"I am not quite sure, we will discuss it later. Me and Godric are going to a meeting with the others. Stay here and rest."

Before I could protest, Eric shut the door.

I had fallen asleep once again and when I woke up I had noticed I had a 7 missed calls from Sookie.

I looked at the messages she had sent me just a few minutes ago and my stomach sank.

I quickly ran out of the hotel room, without even thinking about putting my shoes on and bolted towards the roof.

When I climbed the last flight of stairs in my view was Eric kneeling to Godric and Sookie watching the scene distraught.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said quietly.

"Yes you will." Godric said.

I watched the scene, heart broken. I had never seen Eric cry and after today I don't want to see him cry ever again, the sight made my heart hurt. Eric was right, we will never understand the bond between a maker and his vampire.

Eric slowly looked up at Godric.

"As your maker, I command you." when those words left Godrics lips I could feel the full effect of the emotions coming off of them both. Feeling both of their emotions tore me apart, I wanted all of their pains to just go away.

Eric slowly stood up and began to walk to the stairs. When he walked passed me he slowed down slightly. I took his hand.

"I'm going to stay with him."

Eric gave me a nod, the sadness in his face is like I have never seen it before. Seeing bloody tears from the viking vampire was the most hurtful thing to watch.

I slowly walked to Sookie as Eric watched me. My hand went on her shoulder.

"Sook, take Eric to our room. Give us a minute please."

Sookie looked at me for moment but then nodded and began leading Eric down the steps.

When they left there was a few meters between me and Godric. He had his back to me as he gazed out to the sky.

"It shouldn't take long not at my age." he said.

This hurt me, hearing these words from him made them seem all to real.

"Please don't say that."

"Do you believe in God?" he suddenly asked me.

The question surprised me.

"I don't know what I believe in."

He turned around and looked at me.

"How do you think he would punish me?"

My eyes began to water at the sight of Godric.

"Sookie always told me God isn't to punish but to forgive." I barely muttered.

"I don't deserve it but I hope for it."

We fell silent again. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Godric, you have so much to live for. Please just stay."

He smiled at me slightly.

"Will you look after Eric for me."

Tears escaped from my eyes.

I gave a small nod. "I'll try, as long as he will let me."

He gave a small laugh.

"He was always to proud, he was proud till the end." his eyes suddenly saddened."Please don't cry, I wish one of my last sights to be of you smiling, that is what will make me truly happy."

I wiped away my tears and took one step forward. I saw the sun would be here soon.

"Before I go, let me ask of you one last thing. If I don't I will regret it, even when I'm dead."

"What's that?"

"kiss me, let me feel that joyous feeling when you kiss someone who you yearn to touch, let me feel that true passion one last time."

I quickly ran into his arm and his cold lips merged into mine. I couldn't help it, but more tears escaped from me. My arms snaked around his neck and I pulled him closer to me as I slipped my tongue through his lips. I could feel how much he wanted this kiss. His arms slipped around my waist.

The kiss was like something I had never experienced before, blue flames emerged around us, having no harm to him. I noticed they we're my flames.

The kiss softened and he gently pulled away, looking at the flames around in amazement.

Our foreheads then pressed together.

"I don't want you to be in pain Godric."

He lifted my head up to look into his eyes.

"I am full of joy, I wan't to burn."

"Can I be afraid for you?"

He placed a small peck on my forehead as he always did.

"I don't want you to see me burn, go and comfort Eric please."

I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, but I know we will meet again Godric."

I smiled at him.

"Seeing you smile like that, I can now die a happy vampire."

"Not a vampire Godric, a man" I corrected.

He smiled.

"I have many regrets but my biggest is not staying here with you and Eric. I hope to see your mother and tell her how beautiful you have grown...Good bye Mia."

what he said surprised me but I turned around and walked to the stairs, when I was at the top of them I turned to Godric and gave him one last smile.

"Good bye Godric, I will never forget you."

"And I you Amelia."

I ran down the stairs and when I got inside I collapsed on the floor and began crying. I hope what I just did to him wasn't a mistake.


	14. Dark past

The next morning me and Sookie packed away our belongings, looking forward to going back to our homes. I, of course was not going back home. I knew i had to visit my father in New Orleans or he would get too persistent for my liking and intrude on my life, and trust me, no one would like that at all.

I looked at Eric lying on the bed, where he fell asleep in my arms yesterday. I know he felt numb. Losing your maker could never be an easy thing, not even for a viking vampire. But that doesn't mean he won't get better, even though you hate to hear these words when your grieving, they are after all true 'Only time will heal.'

_yesterday._

I stood in mine and Eric's room frozed at the sight of him there, shirtless and crying over the grief of Godric's death.

"His gone." he said barely audible.

Guilt rushed through me as i sat next to him, hoping to comfort him.

His bloodied eyes slowly looked at me, obviously lost without his maker.

"He wanted to go Eric. Even though we hated his wish, you must respect it, as his son." the stern sound in my voice didn't only just surprise me, it surprised Eric too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh. I want to help you."

He looked down at his hands for a moment, his attention turning towards me once again. His hand cupped my face, his lips slowly moving towards mine.

I laid my hand on his chest to stop him which made him look at me in a confused manner.

"This won't help you Eric, this will only make you forget."

His eyes didn't lose that confusion, he didn't understand why I said no -how anyone could say no to him.

I pushed away from him and slowly crawled my way to the top of the bed, my back against the head board, sitting up. I had my legs opened wide apart, not caring since I still had my jeans on.

I patted at the empty spot between my legs, gesturing him to come over, but his face was blank.

"Sit." I said firmly.

He did as I said and leaned back against me, still tense though. I began running my fingers through his thick blonde hair in a soothing motion and I soon could feel him relaxing.

He kept staring at the far end of the room as I kept running my fingers through his hair.

"Did you feel like this when your mother died?" He suddenly asked, causing me to stop my actions.

I was frozen for minutes, I could feel him tensen once again at my discomfort of the question.

It was like a young boy asking his mother questions that without realising he was upsetting her. But I wanted to help Eric, I just didn't know how.

"I don't know how you feel Eric. But what I felt was... As if everything I had lived for had been a waste, it felt like I was being punished for all the sins I had committed all at once, I felt furious, as if no one cared anymore."

He slowly began to relax again as I proceeded to run my finger through his locks.

"Can you tell me about that day."

_4 years ago._

Me and Mum began walking through the woods as if I was young again, watching all the stars in the sky.

"I remember the first time we came here, the snow was complimenting all the tree's and you we're with such joy as you kept making snow angels."

I smiled at the memory as she spoke, watching the wisps of smoke coming out of her mouth from the cold.

"Well, mum. I remember when we use to play tag and I would always lose!" I said playfully beginning to laugh.

"You've always known what I'm like..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we all do, but sometimes your a bit too competitive mother." I teased.

She laughed lightly as she knew what I was saying is true.

"Yes, but I know you are too. That's why you will do well in the tournaments."

I looked at the floor as we walked.

"I'm not like any of you mum, I don't know why you still haven't told dad about me and Nathan... He would lose it if he found out you we're lying for me mum, you know it's forbidden for hunters to have affairs, especially whilst we are still in training. I'm not like you, or shane or dad, your all natural born killers, I can't kill, I'm weak and-"

She cupped my face.

"You are not weak. I was young too Mia, I fell inlove too and I just wish I was able to tell my mother as you told me. I won't tell a soul as long as you are happy, understand? and you will be able to kill, after all, you are a Dashkorov."

I gave a sad smile, looking at her face and the scar on her left cheek. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulder and her bright grey eyes looking into mine.

"Maybe I'm not that kind of Dashkorov."

"You are, you just haven't realised it yet."

She sighed and her hands went in the middle of my back making me walk again.

As we walked we heard something, mum put an arm infront of me protectively as she looked around with caution.

I could see nothing but she suddenly whipped a dagger out and turned around in fast movement, plunging the dagger at the side of a vampire's neck.

As we turned around there was suddenly a swarm of vampire's all around us, i tried to fight, but i wasn't skilled like my mother. A woman vampire easily twisted my arm behind my back causing me to kneel down onto the floor in agony, making me watch the horrific scene infront of me.

I watched as my mum put up a brilliant fight against the vampire's but there was only her. She had gotten a twig from the ground and staked a vampire. I closed my eyes scared, and when I opened them my mum was pinned to the ground by the grasp of a vampire with long dark hair, her own dagger against her neck.

"Two hunters in the woods, waiting for us to hunt them down, how sweet." He said his voice full of joy as he dragged the dagger down mum's neck leaving a scarlett line.

I struggled against the grasp of the female vampire holding me.

"No! Mum, please leave her! don't hurt her!" I begged.

His attention went to me which gave him something else to be happy about.

"A mother and daughter out for a stroll in the woods, what a lovely thing to see. You don't ever see that now a days do you? A daughter wanting to spend time with her mother." He said in a belittlling me.

Tear streamed down my face as his dagger trailed down to my mum's cleavage.

My mum's face turned toward me as she laid there. Tears streaming down her face she smiled at me.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."

"No..." I protested and began to sob.

"Please." her voice so gentle, I had to complete those final wishes of hers.

I closed my eyes causing more tears to fall as I heard the dagger plunge through my mother's chest.

My eyes opened and i pulled free from the vampire's hold. As i crawled to my mothers body, the vampire that stabbed had disappeared yet all the other vampires we're there, watching me.

When i got to my mothers body I turned her head and looked into her lifeless eyes, knowing that when he plunged the dagger through her heart, she looked at me the whole time.

I pulled the dagger out of her chest and began trying to revive her. After many attempts i couldn't admit to myself that she was gone.

I pulled her into my arms and looked at her.

"Mummy... please come back. I need you, I need you to come back. I can't do this without you mummy, please don't leave me."

i sobbed in her bloody chest and began to hear roaring laughter around.

I gently closed her eyes and looked up at the vampires as they laughed at me. A few of the vampires stopped laughing when I looked at them with a deathly glare.

I could feel the energy around me, my power growing inside of me.

Flames began to evolve through all of my body, the vampires stepped back startled.

A big pressure began to form in my stomach as swirls of flames went around me furiously. I slightly crouched as I was creating more power, i wanted them all to burn.

When the pressure was too much, I let go of it, creating a giant explosion and burning all of the vampires around me.

_Back to yesterday._

I had told Eric only half of the story of how my mother had died and soon after I began silently singing the lullaby my own mother use to sing to me as he fell asleep in to my arms.

_Present._

The car pulled up into the drive way of the Mansion my dad was currently staying at in New Orleans.

I made my way to the grand doors and pushed the door bell.

Matthews answered the door as he usually did, our old butler. It was lovely to see him again.

He looked at me shocked.

"Lady Dashkorov." He stuttered.

I smiled at him.

"Matthews." I said lovingly as I pulled him in for a hug, he hugged me back seeming relieved.

"I shall lead you to your father." he said as he pulled away from the hug.

Matthews led me to the room where I saw the back of my father as he silently watched the grand fire in the fire place. Matthews quickly dismissed himself from the room after escorting me to my father.

"привет отцу"(_hello father.)_

He turned around surprised that I was there and even more surprised when he saw my face.

"Why hello Mia."


	15. the truth

I walked to the side of the room and stared outside the grand, oval shaped window, waiting for him.

I heard a whistleling sound behind me, i quickly turned and grabbed the knife in mid air before it was able to hit me. i looked at the knife, and dropped it. In disbelief looking at my father.

"Your reflexes are still good i see, it's a shame you left us. Saying that though, you still look like the same old wolf eyes i used to know."

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

I took in a deep breath calming myself.

"Now what do you want, I'm pretty sure your not here for chit chat."

He laid his drink on the table.

"You're right, I have been watching you ever since you left me and you certainly have been causing trouble, getting mixed up with vampires, delivering packages for vampires. it's getting ridiculous and the council have found out."

I walked up to my father until our faces we're inches apart.

"Listen here old man, i don't give a damn about the council. I'm not a hunter anymore nor will i ever be again so you can tell your people to shove their rules up their-"

My father spun me around putting my arm behind my back and pushing my head on the table unable to move or talk.

"это смешно, вы говорите, вы не один из нас все же, когда вы встретиться со мной еще раз, что это, как ваши же охотник несколько лет назад, вместо этого изображение некоторые наивные девушки вы положили на тех, отвратительно вампиров" _it's funny you say your not one of us yet when you meet with me again it's like your the same hunter you we're a few years ago instead of this portrayal of some naive girl you put on to those disgusting vampires._

he then let go of me and adjusted his sleeves.

"I don't want to fight with you Mia, more than anything i miss you. It's not just about being hunters, i just miss my daughter as well."

I leaned on the table rubbing my arm in agony.

"You know better than anyone i left at the right time."

Silence was among us.

"Anymore surprises i need to know about?"

Dad looked from me to the door way behind me, i looked in his direction in shock.

"Just one."

I looked at my brother in shock. he dissapeared after mum's death and he certainly changed since i last saw him. he bulked up, he had muscles but not too much just the right amount. his dark hair was very short and his grey eyes stood out against his tan. he had ink on his fore arm, some symbol which i couldn't work out.

my eyes began to well up. i quickly ran to him and threw myself into his arms. he lifted me off the floor and i began to sob.

a few moments later he put me back down and smiled at me.

i pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face.

"Where the hell have you been?!" i shouted

at that moment Matthews came in with champagne. i took the champagne out of it's ice bucket and shoved my throbbing hand in it. smoke begans flowing out of the bucket.

Matthews raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm guessing it's not a happy family reunion."

I gave matthews with a sarcastic smile.

"Not by a long shot. Damn, that was a punch and a half." Shane said as he rubbed his nose which seemed to have no damage to it.

"Let's all sit as my third guest is arriving late."

"Third?" I asked my father as he led me and Shane to a different room.

He sat us down in a room with another huge fire place.

"So where have you been Shane? has dad been stalking you as well?"

Shane looked at me.

"You haven't told her yet, have you? You said that you told her." Shane said obviously annoyed at dad.

"told me what?"

"I don't know how to tell her." Dad explained.

"Tell her! She needs to know Nikolay!"

I looked at Shane shocked, no one ever calls him by his first name.

I turned to my father who was looking at the ground in shame. His gaze lifted to me in sorrow.

He had a swig of his drink.

"Mia, i am not your father."

my mouth went dry, i could only keep looking back and forth between shane and my dad.

"Don't be so stupid, of course you are. i think i would know my own father."

"I am not your father, your mother was not your mother and Shane is not your brother as well as he is not my son either."

he knelt infront of me.

"I may not be your father but i certainly always loved as if i was."

He kept trying to explain to me how he wasn't my father but i couldn't even listen to him i was staring straight ahead not hearing a word.

I could only think of one question.

"Where did you find me?" i asked with no emotion.

"Witches."

i was silent once again.

All these years had been a lie. I may have been loved by these people but they never told me the truth. the struggles i had been through dealing with my powers and they would always just say 'maybe it's the genes to becoming a perfect hunter.' what a load of shit. all my life i was told to look a certain way to become a hunter. it was important for us female hunters to grow our hair long and pull it back in a plate. it was important for us hunters to never fall inlove.

I was never given the chance to be what i want to be and now i am realising i have to be the fighter i was raised as, to find about my family, i know i can't just become some naive girl who i wanted to be in bon temps. i have to fight, i have to kill to find out who i am, i have to become my own warrior.

"How can i meet my parents, i need to know what they are."

Nikolay looked at me surprised.

"They are very hard to find, impossible. but your best bet is finding out about the witch who gave you to me."

i looked at shane.

"I want to be trained, you said i have to see the council. while i am here i want to be trained by both of you and i need to find out about my family."

**sorry this is short! i know it been a while since i have updated but i have been super busy with school and work. i wanted to do a little chapter quick so you all know i haven't given up with this story, but i will try to update more and if i don't do it as frequent as i did well don't worry, i will continue with this story i just need to work it round my schedule.**


	16. keeping the truth

"Today we are going to do hand to hand combat. I'm not too worried about your weaponry as you we're always fine with that." Shane said as he tied up his laces.

I sat there, comfortably on the mat. My hair tied back in a plait, wearing loose short shorts and a sports bra.

Shane stood up and adjusted his black wife beater which revealed his defined abs. I couldn't help but think of Eric since Shane was wearing the same top as him. They both wore it completely differently yet they both looked fantastic with them on.

"Stand up."

I did as Shane said and went in a fighting stance with my fists at my defence.

Shane's fist was swinging towards me, I luckily dodged in time. He swung for me again but this time hitting me, I wasn't paying enough attention. I hit the mat hard, I laid there waiting.

"Get up!"

I grunted and pushed myself back up.

The first three blows I avoided but he was too fast once again, he went for my gut then he swung me over his shoulder, slamming me against the mat. He straightened up and took a few steps back, going back into his fighting stance.

"Come on, get up."

Come on girl, you're getting slaughtered, are you going to let him throw you around like that?

"I have no choice, his pretty much kicking my butt."

Let me help, both of us can take this goon down.

"Not yet."

I looked over at Shane

Since last night we hadn't really spoken, he just agreed to help me with my training. I asked where had he been for all these years, he didn't answer, all I know is wherever he was it changed him, his much stronger than I remember and I know he wasn't even trying when he hit me with those attacks.

He knelt down to my level and smiled at me.

"You need to use your strengths. That's speed and your flexibility. Use them to your advantage."

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't when the person I'm up against is like a killing machine, and doesn't wear out."

He laughed at me and helped me up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rough with you but you know I have to be."

"Its fine. Hey, do you know who this other guest is that's supposed to be coming?"

I asked as I took swigs of my bottle of water.

He shrugged.

"I have a feeling we're not going to like it though."

He picked up his own water and turned to me.

"You got that meeting with the council tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, are you going?"

"Nope, I have nothing to do with the hunters anymore so why should I?"

"Fair enough."

He sat down on the mats.

"How did you get out from the hunters anyway?"

"Sam got murdered, so I ran. I took the location of the vampire that killed her and I just slowly made my way there. I had to start out pick pocketing, I had no money. Then I got involved with vampires and I delivered suitcases and packages for them." I said sitting down next to him.

"I heard about that. I remember how close you two use to be. Did you get the bastard?"

I gave a small nod.

"Oh yeah, I got the bastard. Shoved a stake right through his heart."

He nodded.

"Good. So you used to deliver packages. I remember how fast you were, you used to do that free running shit. Do you remember when you raced against George for the tournaments? You smoked him, I remembered how pissed he was, straight afterwards he blamed me because I didn't tell him."

I laughed.

"Is that why you guys didn't talk for ages?"

He nodded.

"Well I remember when all the girls use to ask me questions about you, they all use to want attention from you, but you use to never give them the time of day."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you use to say?"

I began unwinding the label on my bottle.

"Nothing. We were never exactly close were we? We use to talk briefly then we trained. The only time we use to have a connection was when you helped me with my control, but even then though we've never had a brother and sister bond, have we?"

He shook his head.

"Well, we use to never have a siblings bond did we? We always had something a little different." He said as he walked passed me.

"Nathan!" I hissed and lunged at him, but Shane was still too quick he grabbed me in mid-air and held me back.

"You son of a bitch, what the heck are you doing here?! Shane get the fuck off of me, I'm going to kill him!" I said trying to escape from Shanes hold.

"Woah there, I thought I got a bad welcome. Who is this guy?"

Nathan adjusted the collar of his expensive coat and held his hand out.

"My name is Nathan and you must be Shane."

Shane looked at his hand.

"My hands are kinda full at the moment."

Without any warning Shane threw my over his shoulder and took me to his bedroom.

When we entered his room, he threw me on the bed and locked his door.

I walked up to the door furiously and tried opening the door.

"Give me the key Shane."

"Not until you tell me what's up with that dude."

I walked up to him until we we're inches apart the size difference between us were so extreme, it made it difficult for me to sound threatening.

"Give me it or I will blow the damn door down."

He looked at me sceptical.

I sighed signalling that I caved in

"Me and him... We were together and he went with someone else because I had lack of experience."

I felt embarrassed telling Shane this but I was too upset. He knew how nathans mind worked already. Nathan use to hate the fact how I had no experience when it came to sex.

"Has he been your last ever since you two we're together?"

The question completely threw me, I didn't expect it. I could only nod.

His hand gently touched the side of my face. He looked at me, studying me, it was like he was taking in every inch of me.

"Good."

He then suddenly broke that moment by casually turning to the door and unlocking it.

"Let's get back to training."

3 days later.

I easily began dodging Shane's attacks now as he threw them at me. The way we we're fighting it was like a cat and mouse game, he kept trying to catch me yet I kept finding ways of escaping.

I quickly ducked avoiding his punched, he swung again yet I deflected with a back hand spring, he staggered forward slightly using the moment to my advantage, I jumped up in the air and used both my feet to push Shane on his back, I laid my hands down so I could land easily. As I winded him I quickly straddled him and pinned him to the ground.

Our faces were inches apart and we were now both breathing heavily.

"How was that coach?"

He smiled at me.

Before I knew it now he was on top.

"Not good enough."

I groaned.

"I nearly had it!" I whined.

After practice I had a long shower and climbed into bed

It was so odd to talk to Shane in the way we did today, we actually had a long conversation, he seemed to care about what I had to say. He was so easy to talk to, ever since he left us I always thought it was because of me. Everyone always thought I used Shane as he could help me control my power, but it wasn't like that at all. Even though it hurt him to help me, he would. He would do it even though I would beg him not to. And seeing him now... His so different, so strong. I've never seen someone fight like him. I still wonder where he went, who changed him so much, who made him so strong.

I closed my eyes and began to drift into a sleep.

Until I heard a knock at my door.

Shane quietly made his way into my room, with a face of thunder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He closed his eyes tightly and sat down on the floor.

I went and knelt in front of me.

"Shane, don't sit on the floor... Tell me, what's wrong."

He sat there still.

"Shane."

"The thought of him touching you."

I looked at him confused.

"Who?"

His eyes burst open in fury.

"Nathan, I saw it! he used you, the bastard."

I began to worry now.

"What do you mean you saw it?"

He looked at me, his face changing expression completely.

"I'm not the only one with a gift."

He looked straight ahead I could sense I was partly right but there was something else.

His jaw tightened.

"I should have killed him."

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

He shook his head.

"Before I did anything I came straight to you, your the only one who I could think of having the capability of calming me down."

I sat down in front of him.

"D'you want me to use my power to calm you down?"

I don't like using my empathy power like this, I hate the feeling of controlling someone, I feel like I am taking away their freedom. That's one of the reason why I never understood how vampires could glamour people with no guilt.

"I just want you to make me feel more relaxed. Please." He said through his teeth.

I let out a breath and put my hands on either sides of his face.

I slowly began running my hands down his hands, starting to feel surge of powers running through my entire body. It was like the emotions I was taking from him we're feeding me and making stronger. Once I felt him relax I let go of him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, looking a lot more relaxed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be near his room." He asked me, I could feel that he was a bit embarrassed asking me.

"If you want."

We laid in bed together, face to face to each other, as I closed my eyes and began falling to sleep, I could feel his eyes watching me while I slept.


	17. Past bite

**well, enjoy guys! don't forget to review!**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, it was no surprise that Shane wasn't there when I woke up but still half of me hoped he would still be there.

I quickly got ready and began to make my way downstairs while tying my hair back.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Nathan asked from the bottom of the grand stairs, I still felt rage when I looked at him but no matter what, you can never call the man ugly.

His good looks only annoyed me even more, how could someone so horrible be so good looking?

I ignored him and made my way to the kitchen myself, our cook was frying something. I went for the bowl full of fruit and grabbed an apple.

"You're not just having an apple for breakfast." The new cook said with her voice stern, filled with a thick spanish accent.

Her stern attitude surprised me, none of other cooks have spoken to us like that before.

"No quiero nada, gracias."

She turned to me this time.

"You will want something, your tiny, you're definitely eating something, come on chica, sit." She pulled out a chair for me, I looked at her before sitting in it.

She laid a plate in front of me which had fried eggs on toast.

"Um..." I began.

"Don't tell me this isn't good for your training or whatever, my son, he did training and he had this every morning, strong boy now."

I didn't want to question the woman, she seemed nice.

I began tucking in to my breakfast she watched me as I ate the whole thing.

I pushed the plate towards her and got up from my sit.

"Gracias."

She gave me a warm smile and threw me the apple I grabbed from earlier. I looked at it, obvious that I didn't want to eat it but she raised an eyebrow to me as if to say I had to.

I began taking bites out of my apple on my way to training.

As I walked passed the front doors there was a knock.

"I'll get it!"

I turned to door knob and opened the door.

"Amelia Dashkorov." A man in a black suit said.

I leaned against the huge door frame.

"Who's asking?"

He pulled a gun out of his suit jacket and held it to my head. His speed was unbelievable.

"The Hunters Council."

I quickly ducked my head and hit the gun out of his hand, and upper cutted him. Closing the front door. As I did a bullet went straight through the thick door, inches away from my head. They had a sniper.

I quickly ran through to the kitchen and grabbed the cook by the arm pulling her along with me.

"What's going?" She asked worried.

"The council are here. I need you to run and hide, and stay away from every window and door, understand?"

She looked at me for a moment, then turned to the cabinet next to us, surprisingly pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"Cuidado." She said as she snuck off.

I quickly crawled around the house turning any noisy electrical on, they obviously had the house bugged, and if I found the others I didn't want them to know what we were up to next.

I quickly went up the grand staircase and went up the west wing, I looked over the balcony and saw hunters had smashed through the huge double doors at the front of the house, they pointed their guns at me.

I quickly went behind a pillar as they shot at me, a few moments the shooting suddenly stopped. The hunters were dead on the floor, I looked at the opposite balcony to see Shane and Matthews with their own guns.

Hunters spilt through the manor again, more this time. I looked at the two men, worried. Shane reached behind me and threw dual guns towards me.

Everything slowed down around me. The guns were slowly flying in the air, my eyes focused on them, somehow I could see every detail of them, the engraved swirls on them and our hunters symbol on the handles. I knew the guns wouldn't get to me I had to jump it, but if I did I wouldn't be able to land on the chandelier like I needed to do, it would be impossible.

"Jump." I heard the silent whisper in my head.

I put one foot on the balcony and kicked off, easily catching the guns in each hand. My eyes now averted to the chandelier and I landed on it. I quickly gained my balance on it and began shooting the hunters, killing them fast.

Every time we killed them off, more would come through. I began hearing the chain being shot at I knew I had to get off here fast.

"Mia!" I turned my head and heard Nathan.

"You need to jump! I will catch you."

Trust was a big issue between us both, but it was either letting the chandelier crush me or falling.

I began rocking the chandelier, trying to make the jump as small as possible, but the rocking just made the chandelier snap.

I could feel myself falling, but suddenly I was on the opposite side with Shane crouched over me.

"How the fuck did you make that jump?."

My eyes began to focus again.

"I..."

"You were so fast, it wasn't human."

The questions were more to himself than me.

"I-it was like my body was taking control, I can't explain it."

Shane looked at me, then in a split second he pushed me down on the ground, a bullet had just missed me again.

"how did you do that?"

He looked at me, his eyebrows knitted together with fascination.

"You could hear the bullet." The words escaped my mouth it was like as if it wasn't me.

He looked at me surprised, pulled me up on my feet.

"We need to surrender, this isn't going to end well, someone is going to die."

I looked at the dead bodies around us.

Too late for that.

"Stop!" We heard someone yell.

I looked down and groaned.

Shit, Why the fuck her?

Carmen had the gun to our Spanish cooks head.

"Wait, Carmen put it down!"

Carmen looked up and smiled, the scar on her cheek bone moving.

Carmen was the bitch in my hunters lessons, she would always try to compare to me, she tried to beat me at everything. One thing she did beat me at was being a complete and utter bitch and of course being a better lover... Well, that's what Nathan thought.

As I travelled down the stairs I could see her more clearly.

She was still petite, I'm going to admit that I was always jealous of Carmen for one thing, and that's because her breasts were always big, and mine wasn't, she was kind of every mans dream. Her long blonde hair plaited back, with her tattoo on display and her big brown eyes full of hatred... Fun.

We stood opposite each other, she slowly lowered the gun.

"All these people you have killed, its disgusting." She said, her spanish accent was vague compared to the cooks, but still noticeable.

The other hunters surrounded me quickly and began to tie my hands with cuffs and the rest of us.

"Let's go!" A hunter said pushing me towards the van.

We all got into a blacked out van, all sitting facing each other.

Shane's expressions was blank where as Nathan kept looking at me worried.

Carmen stepped into the van with a suitcase.

"Well, you all look well. Especially you Shane." She said in a flirtatious manner, Shane growled at her, sounding inhuman.

She knelt in front of Shane and began stroking the side of his face.

"Oh, don't worry honey. I'll look after you." She then gave him a peck on his cheek.

She pulled out a pendant from her pocket and hung it up. She then left the van closing the doors behind her.

Nathan had his eyes closed as the van begun to move.

"I'm surprised your not planning on escaping." Said Shane.

"I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt."

He smirked.

"Why not? You run away from everything, you're a runner."

I shot him a look.

"Says the one who ran straight after mum died, living his family to pick up the pieces."

"Don't." He warned.

"Leave her alone, don't blame everything on her." Nathan said to my surprise.

"Fuck off man. You don't care about her so don't pretend to."

"Really? Well you don't seem to care about her either, going missing for years, yeah Shane, so caring."

"At least I wasn't screwing that Spanish bitch 'cause my girlfriend didn't want to fuck me all the time."

My cheeks began to redden on the subject.

"Why don't you both just shut the fuck up!"

We stayed silence for the rest of the journey.

We felt the van stop, men came into the van and blind folded us.

We were led down a hall, old fashioned. This place must have been built a while back, there was no signs of modernity at all. They took the blind folds off. A man in a suit stood before us.

"When you are in there none of you shall not disrespect the Elders, do you understand?"

We all looked at him and nodded. Carmen came behind me and led me through the double door.

The room was huge with the 4 Elders on four thrones, and a load of other people sat all round the room. They all began to whisper as soon as I entered the room, Carmen led me up to the platform and pushed me down to my knees. I stared down at the marble floor.

You never met the Elders unless you we're in trouble, I knew I was in deep shit especially if I was called by the Elders.

"Amelia Dashkorov, 19, foster daughter of Nikolay Dashkorov."

I closed my eyes, waiting for what they were going to do next.

"Un cuff her."

When my hands were released, I rubbed my wrists keeping my head down.

"Stand up."

I did as they said.

"We wish to look at you when we talk to you Miss Dashkorov"

I looked up at the elders, something about them seemed odd, they didn't look human at all.

That's when it hit me, they were all vampires. I thought I had to be wrong but they were. The creatures we were tracking down and killing were our bosses.

"Why the sudden look on your face Miss Dashkorov?" One of the woman elders said.

"I didn't realise you were all vampires." I admitted.

The looked at each other.

"Well, let's get straight to business." She began.

The older vampire adjusted himself in his throne.

"Ever since you have left your hunters you have worked for vampires, been with them, seduced them and at the moment you are helping them."

"This is ridiculous she is being trialled for being round vampires yet our organisation is run by them? That's bullshit!" Nathan surprised me, I didn't expect him to stick up for me like that.

The woman turned to him, with a hard look.

"If I was you I would be quiet."

She looked at me, her gaze not changing.

"You will be punished by having the mark of shame, if you dare persist we will torture your brother, understand?"

I looked over at Shane who stared at the ground.

"She will also be punished by her mark being display for the world to see her old identity which she disgraced, we want the world to know who you have shamed." One of the men chimed in.

Carmen pushed my head forward as she waited for guards to arrive. I held back my tears as I heard the snipping noises of the scissors and watched my long locks fall to the ground.

My mother always use to tell me to never cut my hair, she said I reminded her of repunzel, she would plait it for me every morning and never forget to tell me how much she loves playing with it. It felt like another piece of my mother was being taken away.

Once the snipping had stopped I began to feel the breeze at the back of my neck from the lack of hair.

I felt Carmens breathing on my ear as she whispered.

"You deserve everything your getting, you stupid little whore."

I snickered.

"Says the one who shagged someone elses boyfriend."

She shoved me to the ground and climbed on my back, pinning me.

A man pushed up my sleeve and begun to tattoo the Symbol of disgrace into my inner forearm, I winced at the roughness of the tattooing, it stung.

This symbol was different from my other, my other one had swirls and it was elegant looking, this one was bigger, was more sharp, and it seemed almost aggressive.

The men dragged me out of the council room and left me in the lobby.

"You may leave and never come back Amelia." One of the men said.

I slowly got up from the floor. People in the lobby watching me, I was embarrassed and bruised. I walked out of the doors, not even saying good bye to my family. I kept walking till I found the main road, I waited to the side of it and waited to hitch a ride like I did for the first time when I went back to Bon Temps.


	18. Drunk on love

**This is a new chapter, hope your all liking them so far! please please leave us a review! I love hearing feed back from you guys! Anyways, I've decided to start naming chapters after songs that kind of inspire me on the chapter, like specific scenes. I will write it each time at the end of a chapter. Don't forget to review!**

I finally made my way throu**itl**gh the woods, on the way to Sookie's home. I was hoping she wouldn't be in yet, after the ride home, I felt angry and too tired to talk.

_Earlier on_

I hopped into a pick up truck, this time the driver was a male who stunk of fags.

He begun driving straight away.

I quietly greeted him.

He looked at me for a small moment and pulled to the side of the road, turning off his engine.

The was a short pause then he begun to undo his fly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked disgusted.

"Come on darling, this ain't gunna be free."

He began to try and grab my head, but I kept pushing away. He quickly pulled out a pocket knife and held it to my throat.

"Now, lean back, I will try to be quick." He said as he pushed the blade down causing me to lean back.

He wasn't going to rape me, no fucking way.

I easily took the knife from his hand and pushed him to his side of the van, his head causing a crack in the window from the impact.

"Put it a fucking way before I chop it off." He looked at me frantic and did as I said.

"Now, if you touch me for the rest of the ride I will kill you, do you understand?"

He looked at me, frozen. I pushed down on the knife, making a clean scarlett line.

"I said do you understand!"

This time he nodded.

I sat back into my seat and looked at the road.

"Take me to Bon Temps."

As he was driving I began looking behind my chair. I pulled out one of his hoodies and began to put it on. It smelt of cigarettes and beer, the smell made me feel sick, but I quickly tried to ignore it.

I laid my feet on the dashboard and crossed them over each other.

_Back to the present_

The front door was locked, but I grabbed the spare key she always had hidden on the porch.

When I got in, I kept my hood up and sat on the stairs, laid my head against the wall. Closing my eyes, making most of this moment I had by myself.

The front door suddenly opened, and Sookie came through with her Merlotte's uniform on. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw me.

"Oh lord, Mia are you alright?!" She asked as she ran to me and lowered my hood.

She put both hands on either side of my face.

"Honey, you look like shit."

I laughed.

"Is that blood on you?" She asked.

_Earlier on_

"Stop at the side of the road."

He turned the engine off and looked down at his hands.

"How many girls have you taken advantage of?"

He looked at me nervously.

"N-none, you were the f-first."

I turned his head to look at me, so I could see the terror in his eyes.

"How many!"

His eyes began to water.

"I don't know, I never counted!"

"How old were they!?"

He looked even more nervous.

"I don't know! They were just young girls! I didn't ask, I'm so-"

I stabbed the knife through his heart, and quickly open the door behind him so his limp body fell to the hard concrete of the side of road.

I looked around, it was too dark, I couldn't see anyone, I jumped out of the truck and walked the rest of the way to Bon Temps, knowing it wasn't far away now at all.

_Present_

"Um... Yeah. I had a little trouble getting here."

Her big brown eyes looked at me worried. I felt horrible, I felt ashamed my family had left me. Looking back I knew my father had something to do with The hunters council finding me, that's why I didn't see him.

"Let's get you up." She gently grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

She slowly unzipped the hoodie. She then ran her hands through my short hair.

"Hmmm..."

She went to the other room and got the phone and began dialling.

"Hey, Lafayette. Come round, I need you to bring your hair supplies."

She looked at me as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, all of it."

She hung up and held my hand leading me to the upstairs bathroom.

She began to run the bath, as soon as she had it prepared she begun to leave.

"Wait. Stay here, please." I begged.

She nodded her head and sat on the toilet. I began to strip and jumped into the bath which was completely hot water, just the way I like it, with bubbles around me.

"How you feeling?" She asked as she leant on the bath.

"I'm good, I just feel, weird. Like I'm actually on my own now... There's no one watching me anymore." I let out a small laugh.

"I actually feel kinda free."

She looked at the ground for a moment.

"What was trapping you then?"

I was going to tell her. But there was a loud knock at the door.

"The doors open Lafayette! Close it when you come in!."

We could hear him as he came up the stairs his jewellery making clinking noises.

"Where yo hookers at?!"

"We're in the bathroom, come in!"

As soon as he opened the door he fanned his face.

"Damn gurl, this shit is like a sauna up in here."

I giggled.

"Holy fuck, what happened to you?" He put his pink blinged out case on the ground and began touching my hair.

"I can fix it," he looked in the mirror "but I can't if my brand new mother fucking eye lashes melt off of my face."

"Damn, where did you get all these bruises from?"

Lafayette asked when he saw me properly in the bath.

"I was training."

Lafayette and Sookie looked at eachother confused.

"Does that explain that tattoo on your arm?"

I nodded my head at her.

Everyone fell silent, I laid there for a good few minutes, soaking in the bath.

"I never really tell anyone my surname, the reason for that is because my family is part of a... Organisation, well dads the leader of it well his own little area let's say, which is very succesful, its a vampire hunters organisation."

Sookie had the surprised expression, she was going to say something but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Wait. Before coming here few years ago I ran away from the hunters, I escaped after mum was murdered in front of me by vampires. That's why my father called me to see him, so that the elders could punish me, and this was by cutting my hair off and tattooing this symbol on to me."

I decided to give them the simpler version of my story otherwise I doubt they would understand.

Lafayette looked at Sookie.

"Bitch I told you! Her family didn't work away, I said it when we were younger, hooker there is something up with that family, no offence."

I put my hands up.

"Hey, I don't blame you. But it turns out there not my family really either, because on my little trip I found out I was adopted."

Sookie tried her best to hug me by leaning over the bath, but it wasn't working.

She then stepped back.

"Sorry, you must want space."

I stood up in the bath and stepped out of it.

"Quite the opposite actually, I feel like I need you all more than ever. Could you pass me a towel please."

Lafayette passed me a cream towel and I wrapped it round my body.

"Okay, let's sort this hair out."

Lafayette began setting his stuff up in my room.

"Thank fuck, don't want to see that haircut anymore. Now, sit your fine ass on this chair."

When he had all his hair stuff laid out he began circling me, studying my hair.

It was funny ever since I had been at Bon Temps I must of had 2 people do my hair already.

He began picking up his equipment and began working his magic as he called it.

He took his time when doing my hair, probably because it was such a mess.

"Okay, hooker. One side was shorter than the other so I've made you look fucking beautiful, I mean, look at this Sook, you saying you wouldn't tap that?"

Sookie gave him a look.

"I can't say I would, but you have done a great job?"

They handed me the mirror. My right side of my head was short, and the other side was longer even the other, it was a cropped boy cut.

"I actually like it."

Lafayette begun adjusting his jewellery confidently.

"I know well, you've never had fucked up hair before so I pimped that mother fucker out!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks you two."

I quickly got dress. We headed downstairs and I saw some Fangtasia flyers on the side.

"Where did you get these from Sook?"

She gave out a loud sigh.

"Don't get me started, some of Erics bartenders came into Merlottes and started giving them out, Sam asked me to get rid of them."

The flyers said they were holding auditions for new dancers at fangtasia and it was for tonight. Might as well pay the vampires a visit.

"Um... Sook, I think I'm going to head out."

Sookie looked at me suspiciously.

"Why? What are you planning on doing?"

I kissed her on the cheek and put on my jacket.

"I'm taking the car!" I warned.

I got into Sookies little car and began to drive to Fangtasia.

When I got there the front door was open, I went to step into the next door which went through to the main club, but Pam stepped out.

She glanced at me not realising it was me at first.

"Hiya Pam, is Eric in there?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, but he's busy. He's not to be disturbed."

She looked at the tattoo behind my ear shocked, almost terrified, but she quickly covered her emotion.

"You're a-"

My eyes went their unnatural colour.

"Times up." I warned

I walked passed her through the door and casually walked into the club as a female vampire was giving Eric a lapdance.

"Well isn't this cosy?"

Pam was behind me.

"She's a hunter Eric."

The female vampire who was giving him a lap dance bared her fangs at me.

"Fucking Dashkorov!" Her ruccian accent brought a sudden familiarity to me.

She then ran at me with vampire speed. I easily grabbed her and flipped her over, thanks to Shanes training.

Eric stood up from his chair and bared his fangs at me. I began walking his way and pulled my sleeve up.

"Cool it Sheriff, I'm off duty." I then pointed at my hair.

"And this is my release form"

His fangs retracted.

"Why did they do that? Considering your high up there. Godric use to tell me about your family."

I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Because I fucked off my elders, and that's why I'm here. I went to see Nikolay who turned out to not be my father after all, so I need your help, I need to find out who my parents are."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"Come on Eric I've done a lot for you, you owe me."

He looked pissed off again.

"I don't owe anyone. You definitely cannot threaten me, you have nothing to back it up. You are no hunter anymore."

I let out a sigh. He was right.

He looked over at the sight of the female vampire that I flipped over, getting up. He smirked at her.

"This is my new dancer Yvetta, until you rudely interrupted us."

I put on a fake pout.

"Such a hard life."

"Do you dance Mia?"

I sat down on one of the small tables.

"Maybe..."

Yvetta gave me a dirty look

He let out a small laugh.

"Dance for me."

"What?" Me and yvetta said at the same time.

"If you dance for me I will help you, but if you don't then I won't."

My face dropped.

"Isn't there anything else you want?" I asked almost pleading.

He looked me up and down.

"There's plenty more that I want."

I gave him a dirty look.

"Ew, dude! I know age don't really matter when you're a vamp and all, but you must at least feel weird talking to me like that!"

There was silent as we both exchanged looks

"Fine."

He smirked. God I wanted to punch that smug face of his.

"Pam. Yvetta. Leave us and close the door." He ordered.

"Come on let's go, I will keep you busy." Pam said to Yvetta seductively.

He sat down on the chair and just looked at me for a moment.

"Start on the pole." He ordered.

I felt my cheeks begin to reddened, I shrugged off my leather jacket and climbed up to the platform with the pole, reminding me of the old club I use to work in.

I took in a deep breathe.

I've done this before with Lawrence, its just acting, I can do this.

"And this better be good."

He clicked on the remote, music playing which was quite slow and smooth, but had a dance rhythm to it. I stood there for a moment trying to remember the rhythm and once I did, I slowly began to move my hips to it. I started off dancing around the pole then I began using it, it was obvious I had danced on a pole before, the way I did all the tricks so easily and how my moves were so fluid. I tried to avoid eye contact but I could feel this wasn't satisfactory for Eric. I grew enough courage to have eye contact with him. And then I felt her, I knew what she want me to do. She wanted me to dance on him, she didn't want to hold back.

"Let me give him the show he wants." I heard her whisper.

I danced away from the pole, and began to make my way towards Eric. Once I got to him I dance around him teasily. I began to straddle him, his face in between my hands. Our faces inches apart, he could feel my hot breath on his face.

"How about that help then?" I asked

He suddenly at vampire speed had me pressed against the wall, my legs dangling around his waist.

He seemed so powerful, it scared the shit out of me but at the same time I found it one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

He cold lips pressed against mine. I was trying to keep up with him, but when his tongue smashed through my lips, I couldn't keep up to my lack of experience. He began to notice as his tongue began to have a slow and easy rhythm to match with, but suddenly that wasn't enough for me, I pulled him closer wanting more of him. His skin felt so good, his energy was flowing off of his body, I felt so strong all of a sudden. He pushed me away from him, making me stand.

"That's enough." He said his voice hoarse.

I wanted more of his energy, I was starving for it.

"I need to feed." He said.

I tried to stay still, to not lunge myself at him. I held my hands in fist, my nails digging into my palms, trying to concentrate on that pain rather than wanting his touch again.

"So your going to say no to me. This is going to be your only chance Eric." I said as I slowly ran my hand over his chest.

He looked at me for a short second, then his fangs suddenly bared. That's when I knew he wanted me.

He suddenly pulled my body to his, the impact causing me to lose my breath for a short second.

This time I said the first move, well tried. He was too tall for me to reach his lips, he put his hands around my butt and lifted me up. I slowly wrapped my legs over him, and this time I pressed my lips against his. I craved for his touch, every little touch I felt was like electric, surging power through the whole of my body. I began to feel stronger physically, it was like suddenly I was taking his power. I tried carefully to slip my tongue through his lips, but it was difficult when he had his fangs down, I wasn't use to it.

He pulled away again, this time I looked at him.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked suspiciously, he then put me back down.

"You were feeding from me." He accused

"No, I wasn't I promise, I can't do that, I pro-" he held me off the ground by my throat

"Try lying to me." He dared.

For a second I felt something just click in my brain, it wasn't me in control of my body anymore.

My hands grabbed his and bent it backwards, my feet now on the ground, Eric on his knees, surprised as ever in pain.

"Since I've been away, I've changed. Don't ever do that to me again or I will rip your heart out, don't you ever think i can't threaten you." The words escaped my lips sounding harsh, and my grip was at worst angle for Eric, causing him more pain.

"Get this, I do have something to back my threats up. Only because I have no one doesn't mean anything to me. I was trained a Dashkorov and I kill like one, understand?"

He didn't nod at all, his blue eyes just stared into mine, confused.

I suddenly had control again, I released him, slowly walking back, my hand over my mouth in shock. Tears streamed down my face.

Everything that just happened me dancing to him, that wasn't me. I didn't have any control and I didn't even notice it, I don't think she meant to do that to me. She was trying to. Protect me.

He slowly got up, he was going to do something but he saw my face, he knew it wasn't me doing that. His face softened but it was still blank.

He took a step forward towards me.

"Stop! Don't you understand?! Your fucking everything up Eric! We had control!"

He looked down then regained his usual facial expression.

"To find more about yourself we will go to the were wolfs, I will call contacts. And I shall see you tomorrow."

He turned away about to leave the roam, he looked back at me.

"You will soon tell me what else you are hiding, I don't understand you at all, but I promise you Mia, soon I will."

_Drunk on Love- Rihanna_


	19. Bleed it out

Death. The one thing that most beings are scared of, it doesn't matter what you are, human, vampire, shifter, whatever. Most of them are scared of death, the thought to a being scares the shit out of them. Not being able to do all the things they've done on a daily basis, growing up, watching your kids grow up, or in some cases watching the family around you grow old while you stay the same. I will tell you what I think, take life as it comes, fight for what you believe and fuck the consequences because they will hurt for the moment but then afterwards, all that pain is gone. I guess this is hypocritical coming from me. The girl who hates what she's grown up into, the one who detests the things she comes. But here's the thing, I've realised that I'm going to have to be part of my worst nightmare to get to the place I want to be.

"Niko, her fevers getting higher! What's wrong with her?!" The woman began patting a cold cloth on her daughters head.

Nikolay placed his hand carefully at the side of his daughter, his face horrified at his young daughter so ill.

"Mummy, my body feels like its on fire, it hurts" said the little girl, tears began to stream down her small face.

"I'm so scared mummy, I don't know what's happening. Am I going to die?"

Her mothers eyes began to redden from all her sobbing. As the tears streamed down her face she smiled, hoping to be able to encourage her daughter to get better.

"I won't let that happen to you."

"Honey, your going to have to try and step away from her, I know its hard but she needs to cool down."

His wife's sobs quietened as she slowly made a distance with her daughter.

Shane came into the room with more ice and laid it next to his little sister.

"Please be okay..." He began " no matter what the consequences would be, please let her stay with me." Shane prayed to himself silently, with none of the family listening.

_Present._

I turned over, trying to get back to sleep. I turned to the clock on the night stand, 8 o'clock. Sookie's probably already up. When I got downstairs Sookie was cooking, I leaned on the kitchen table.

"You gunna tell me what happened when I was gone?" I asked.

She panicked round the kitchen as she spoke.

"Maynard came to worn. Turned everyone in town into some crazy sex slaves, the usual."

I shivered.

"Maynard? Don't see them much, what the fuck was one doing here?"

She paused for a moment looking at me.

"Sam... But he fixed it."

I nodded.

"That's the bitch that scratched you then, problemo sorted."

I went to the fridge and poured myself an orange juice.

"Can't believe how tanned you've gotten. You sure you didn't go on holiday while you were away?" Sookie began to joke.

I gave her a look.

"Funny, you should definately be a comedian."

I laid my juice down.

"Sookie..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Here we go."

I smiled.

"Speaking of pale people, I saw Eric yesterday and he said his contacts will help me find my parents."

She put down the plate she was holding.

"That's great! Wait... Eric Northman doesn't just do favors, what did you do for him?" She asked suspiciously, flashbacks of me and Eric's kiss arose in my head.

Thank fuck she can't read my mind, I would be in shit.

"You know what his like, if you say the right thing, you can smooth him over."

Her hands were on her hips now.

"You mean if you're pretty and act all sexy to him he suddenly thinks if he helps you he can jump into your panties."

I looked at the table and sat down.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you need help with tonight?" She asked, sounding quite enthusiastic about helping.

"Actually I kinda need you to scoop in the old guys heads, you know see if they're lying, but if there's any danger I want you to run, like fucking leg it, if worst comes to worst."

She gave me a look.

"There's going to be trouble, isn't there? I literally finished cleaning this place before you came, damn maynard."

"Woah, chill none of these people are coming here. This time your house will be clean."

She nodded her head.

"What time we going?"

I shrugged.

"We will probably go to Fangtasia when it gets dark I suppose."

After my breakfast with Sook, I decided to head to Merlotte's, see what's going on with everyone, something to do I guess.

I walked through the doors and instantly I saw Lafayette waltzing around the kitchen. I literally skipped into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him.

"Woah, yo sweet thang, you looking much better since when I last saw you."

I turned to his counter and picked up an onion, throwing it in the air and catching repeatedly.

"Today I feel like my whole body is powered up, I feel so strong its amazing, I feel like I'm invincible."

He looked at me skeptically.

"What da fuck you been taking?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I've been taking nought, chill."

He looked at me confused, I realised why.

"Nought, nothing. Sorry forgot."

He then looked over out on the tables, a bunch of men whispering and looking over at us.

"You bitches jealous cos I be getting finer pussy than yo straight asses are!"

He looked at me for approval.

"Well said champ."

He shrugged and began cooking again.

He tried taking something out of the oven, but the cloth he used was too thin, causing him to nearly drop the boiling hot tray.

I quickly grabbed it from him.

"Where do you want it?" I asked casually.

He looked at me shocked.

"Uh... On here. Aint your hands, you know. Fucking burning?!"

I carefully placed the tray on the side.

"Let's just say Sook aint the only one who's got their own tricks."

He threw his hands up.

"Tell me another time, I don't want hear any other supernatural shit, I'm done with those mother fuckers."

I looked at him until he realised what he said.

"Except you and Sook... Maybe."

That's better than nothing.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the kitchen heading to Sam's office, I sat in his chair as he changed his shirt.

"Hey Merlotte."

He looked round surprised.

"Uh, your hair looks nice."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

For some reason he was tense with me in the room.

"What has Sookie told you?" He asked me worried.

"Nothing..." I said my face obviously confused.

I looked at his panicked little eyes then it clicked.

"Oh! The fact that you're a shifter? Please, I already knew that shit!"

He leaned against his deck.

"So you know about Sookie's new little... Gift?"

I raised an eyebrow

This was news to me...

"I'm taking that look as a no."

"Care to explain?"

He rubbed his hands together.

"She can well... Shoot light out of her hand."

I gave him a look.

"A light?"

"Yeah, but it affects people."

"Okay then..." I got up from his chair.

"I shall discuss this with her later Sammy. See you later, thanks for the chat."

I left Merlottes, and decided to walk back. It took a while but I fancied walking, take up some time.

I was actually quite excited about tonight, I could be getting a step closer to meeting my real parents, to see what they're like, to see what they look like, smell like, even to see how they speak.

_Later on_

"Come on Sook!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I waited for her to come down.

She slowly came down the stairs, in a white dress...

"Oh god Sook."

She looked down at her dress.

"What?"

I pointed up the stairs.

"Go change into something darker and less girly." I ordered.

She looked down at my outfit, simple black leather skinnies and a crop top that showed off my toned stomach.

While she was getting changed the door bell went off, I quickly opened it.

"Oh, hey Billy." he walked past me into the house.

"Your coming tonight then?"

He was silent, just nodded at me.

"Hello? Talking would be nice."

He turned to me but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Sorry."

Right...

"His acting weird because he knows who you are." The familiarity of her voice begun to soothe me these days, I needed as much back up as possible.

"Hey Bill, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right? I'm not like that anymore."

He finally looked me in the eye.

"Your family once killed my friends, the way they slaughtered them was monstrous. Then they blame us of acting in such a manner."

I scratched my head

"Trust me, I know were hypocrites."

Sookie finally came down, dressing more appropriately for tonight.

We made our way out, Bill driving Sookies little car with Jessica in the back with me, we had to as we couldn't leave her alone with Hoyt. They were apparently... You know, together.

"So what we doing tonight?" Jessica asked, her tone wasn't much to my liking at all.

"Were helping Mia find her family." Bill simply said, dismissing the topic.

She stared out of the window of the car. When we pulled outside of Fangtasia she let out a big sigh.

"You guys tryna torture me or something?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop being so dramatic." I said as I pulled her out of the car.

When we went into Fangtasia it was empty, except for Ginger cleaning, Yvetta sitting down doing her nails and Eric on his throne looking bored.

"Sorry, I didn't know the whole gang was coming." I said as Pam looked at everyone with me.

"The more the merrier." Pam said dryly.

Eric got up from his throne, surprisingly wearing a grey suit. I'm not going to lie to you, he looked fucking good.

"We will just take the limo." He said smoothly.

Jessicas hands clapped together excitedly.

"These are definately the perks of being a vamp! Limo rides all the friggin' time!"

We all sat in the limo, surprisingly enough even Eric was in the back with us. We were sat opposite to each other, we both kept taking secret glances at each other.

"Do you have any idea where were going?" Sookie whispered to me.

"Were going to a were wolf club." Eric simply said.

Sookie looked at me.

"A werewolf club?"

"Yeah you know, wolves. Dogs you know, grrr?" She looked at me sarcasticly.

"Come on, Sam's a shifter and you're slightly surprised that wolves exist?"

She looked at me surprised.

"How'd you know that?"

I rolled my eyes at her

"Come on now, oh and by the way you've got some explaining to do."

She looked the other way obviously knowing what I'm talking about.

I couldn't tell you how happy I was that Yvetta didn't come along, I would of hated the whole car journey of her giving me death glares.

We pulled out of this club and its what I expected from the outside, tattooed bikers hanging outside drinking beer. And we definately stood out still. Well, I didn't it. I blame the vamps.

We entered the club, the bouncer didn't really like the fact that there was four vamps and two humans going in but after Eric told him who he was he let us through easy.

When we got in it consisted of heavy rock music, the kind of shit I liked. I was very impressed with their taste of music, I approved. When you got into the club you were on the second floor instantly, because the floor we were on was a giant balcony and in the middle, the floor below was a fighting arena, the people on this floor were betting on the fights.

At the moment there was a woman and a man in the arena, they were both wolves. She put up a good fight but no way was she was going to take this guy, not only was he big but he was skilled with his moves, he knew when to hit her and where. The crowd had plastic sheets all at the front to stop the blood spraying on them.

"What the heck is this place?" Sookie asked.

"Its a fight club, they fight. The audience bet." I said simply.

"Who are the people fighting?"

"Random people from the audience, they get some of the shares from the winning bidder, easy cash for them. Sometimes packs do this as a way of getting money."

She nodded her head.

"Who do you thinks going to win?"

She asked as they watched them both fight, at the moment it looked like it was going to be a draw but I could tell she was getting tired, her blows were to heavy from the start of the fight causing her to wear out faster.

"The guy is, she's obviously going to get tired."

"Then why is most of the crowd betting on the girl?"

"They're younger the ones that are betting on her, their just looking at the surface of the fight. She has good moves, but she's used them too early in the fight." I pointed at one of the eldest wolves. "See, his older which means he will analyse the fight, he knows what's going to happen."

Bill looked at us both whilst I was explaining the fight to her, I know he could hear us.

Once I went to walk away from Sookie, he begun to walk towards her.

"Is it okay if we leave you guys here?"

He nodded, I began to walk off then he grabbed me by the arm.

"Be careful Mia." He said giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back at him walked over to Eric and Pam.

"Let's go then."

The wolves and other beings looked at us, not because of my marks, only the older wolves would recognise them but because of the vamps. Eric began to lead me and Pam into a door which led us to more bouncers, who led us all to another room.

A guy was sitting on throne whilst topless Were's walked around with trays. I wonder if they got paid a lot to do this sort of crap.

"Nice room." I muttered to myself.

"Hello Sheriff, is this the young girl you were talking about?" He said very smoothly not minding Eric's presence at all.

This guy look at least in his fifties, he had a long a scar going down his eye which dragged all the way down to his lip, it made his grey eyes more haunting.

"Yes it is Marcus. Now, let's get down to business. You said you may know something about the witches who had her when she was a child?"

Marcus began yawning.

"Yeah, I might. But its going to cost you."

"You said that I would owe you."

"Well, never take a wolfs word. You should know that vampire."

Eric took a step forward getting annoyed, but his bouncers stepped forward as well making Eric stop.

"Bring them in." The wolf simply said, more of them came in with Jess, Sookie and Bill.

"Here is what is going to happen, blondie over here is going to fight in the arena."

"Don't do this Marcus! It isn't right!"

One of the wolves argued with him.

"Shut up Alcide!" He growled.

I looked at Sookie, she was scared and no way was she going to last in a fight, especially with wolves.

"Or the red head. Its your choice."

He was making us choose between Jess and Sookie, no way would any of them going to do it and survive.

"Why not let us do it? The fight would be more fair, more interesting." Eric argued.

The wolf shook his head.

"The only vamp I will let go down there is the red head."

We all looked at each other, the girls wouldn't be able to do this. Eric knew what I was going to do but he didn't want me to, his face was telling me not to.

"How about me?" I asked turning to look at him. He was surprised at my confidence.

He smirked at me, completely different from Erics smirk, this guy smirk was creepy and weird, it made my skin crawl.

"You're a little ballsy, I like that in a girl."

I smiled at him.

"Then you'll love me."

He thought about my offer for a moment.

"Fine then. Joel take her to the stage."

I quickly turned to Sookie.

"Want to make a little money?"

"How can you think of-"

"Bet on me."

"What?"

"Trust me, you need the money. Just bet on me."

Eric grabbed me by the arm and turned me around.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He whispered harshly.

"You'd rather them two go out there? Eric, they wouldn't last at all. I can take these wolves down, trust me. Make sure Sookie bets on me."

Eric couldn't say anymore because I walked off where Joel led me to the door which brought me to the arena. It was big, I walked into the middle of it, looking up at the crowd. I could see Sookie watching me her eyes full of terror, I smiled at them all. The crowd was whispering as they watched me, they were trying to way out their odds, see who to bet on. First they would have to see my opponent.

The door opened and a wolf with long black hair came through. He was bulky, with his bright blue eyes and his long hair tied back in a plait. The crowd began to roar with excitement once he came in, they all began to place their bets, I saw Sookie had as well.

I stepped back from the middle so we stood miles apart from each other.

His smile made my stomach turn, I can just tell by looking at this guy he had no mercy, if I was going to lose this fight then I was going to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am sure you have all placed your bet, but let's see how this fight is going to turn out!" The announcer began hyping up the crowd.

the crowd was getting excited, I could see they all thought I was going get the shit beaten out of me, considering they thought I was human.

After the announcer made his announcement the bell went off. My opponent wasted no time, he took a few swipes I quickly dodged them. This guy was so fast compared to your ordinary wolf. I kept dodging as much as possible, but he swiped me across the face causing me to fall to the ground. The crowd cheered at the hit, I could taste the bitter metallic taste in my mouth, I wiped my lip and got back up. In the corner of my eye I saw Marcus watching the fight, smirking at me.

"This is no play ground little girl." He said as he flipped his plait behind his back.

"Trust me, I'm not here to play."

I then lunged forward, he ducked and grabbed me, easily throwing on the other side of the room.

The fall winded me.

"This cunt has had some V, and his really pissing me off, let me help you Mia."

I caughed as I got up.

"Let me try. Just one more time."

"Mia, you're being too proud. This is an unfair fight this guy has taken V and not only that, its the strong stuff."

I ignored her and tried taking another swipe, this time I got him, but it made no marks on him.

His knee went smash into my stomach, causing me to spit out blood. He then grabbed me by my hair, and his fist hit me hard in the face.

I flew across the room again, landing on my stomach.

I coughed more, when I glanced up Sookie was crying into Bills shoulder, Jessica and Pam was holding Eric away from the fight. I need her. I need her now.

"I need you." I barely muttered the words.

I could hear him beginning to walk towards me getting ready to finish me off, the crowd egged him on to finish me. Suddenly, jolt went through my body, causing me to take a sharp breath in. I began to feel her power all through my body, her power was now flowing through my veins. The pain I felt, suddenly disappearing. My eyes changed colour, I could see so much better, hear so much better. I could hear the guys joints from behind me, he was moving closer.

I slowly got up, crouched and my back still to the wolf. Then I heard him, his fist was moving towards me, I quickly turned around and easily grabbed it. Wisps of smoke escaping from our fist, I could smell his flesh melting.

The crowd suddenly fell silent, they were all shocked.

My leg easily lifted up and kicked him away from me.

"You've really pissed me off now." Our voices entwined together, when I spoke it sounded like two people were speaking, and that's because we were.

I shrugged off my jacket as he got up. The kick didn't do much to him at all, whatever his taken was strong, it made him way too strong, he obviously used V a lot.

"I'm only giving you a small dose of my powers, otherwise Eric will be too suspicious."

I was shocked to what she was telling me.

"This is a small dose?"

"Tiny actually."

When he was up, he shook himself off and began to run towards me, I turned around and began running, he was fast. The audience must had noticed something was up. I ran up the wall and kicked off, quickly landing on his back, I lent backwards making us roll over, I threw him over me. When he got back up he kept throwing punches, this time I found it easier to dodge them, I could see he didn't know where my sudden burst of power came from.

He swept his leg trying to get me to the ground, the fight reminded me of mine and Shane's training, the way he taught me there was always a pattern to someone's fighting style. I did a one handed cartwheel avoiding his leg, while he was still down I hit him, hard.

I must have hit him harder than I thought because he couldn't stand up right when he next got up.

I walked up him and grabbed his plait.

"This is what happens when you take shit to cheat."

His face then collided with my knee knocking him out. I looked at his limp body for a second then up at the crowd.

They all stared surprised at how the fight turned out. Sookie looked especially shocked, Eric looked surprised but he had a satisfying smirk on his face, I smirked back at him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." The announcer begun "What a turn around!"

The crowd then cheered, I went back through the door and made my way up the stairs. Her power slowly drained out of my body. When I got to the second floor Pam and Eric were waiting for me.

I began to cough a little.

"You did good kid." Pam said warmingly.

"Thanks, where's Sook?"

Eric laid his hand on the small of my back.

"She's collecting the money you won her."

I let out a sigh.

"Thanks for making sure she does it."

I coughed again, this time it hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked me his eyes full of concern.

"Peachy, let's go see Marcus."

When we got to him he was nervous around us.

"Spill the beans, or I'm coming after you doggie." I threatened.

"How did you beat him? I made sure you couldn't."

I raised an eyebrow

"He gave him V" Sookie stated

"You gave him the V, what else did you fucking give him?"

He shifted nervously.

"You've been dealing V?" Eric piped in.

I leaned forward.

"If you tell me what I want to know and you stop selling it we won't hand you over to the authorities."

He looked frightened now, he knew the authority could kill him and no one would batter an eye lash about it.

He gave me a folded piece of paper, I turned to the others.

"Let's go."

Eric pulled me to the side of the room before we left

"Mia, I should be taking this dog to the authorities."

"Look, he definitely isn't going to stop doing this, his rolling in it. Get your undercover mates to come in and shut him down." I whispered.

He smirked

"Your more like me then you think." He stated.

I rolled my eyes

"You will come to Fangtasia with me where I will heal you. Pam take the other three home." He ordered her.

"Can you take us to Bills?" Sookie asked, Pam didn't look amused by the slightest.

"Be careful Sook." I said she tried giving me a hug but I flinched, I was in too much pain.

"Sorry... Be careful. Can you call me or something so I know that your okay?"

I nodded.

"See you later Bill."

"Thank you for your generosity, I will see you soon."

I smiled at him and then they exited the building.

"How are we getting back then Einstein?" I asked while we were outside.

"Were flying." He simply said as he carefully picked me off the ground, and shot off to the sky.

**Bleed it out- Linkin Park**


	20. Last Resort

**Here's another chapter guys! Hope you all like the little twist ;)**

We landed outside fangtasia I breathed heavily as I was hunched over, desperately clutching to my side.

"We are never doing that again!"

I could hear his smirk as he found my pain amusing.

"Let's go inside." He said as he opened the front door to his bar.

As we got into his office, I carefully sat myself down. Letting out a small groan.

I watched Eric carefully as he leant against his desk.

I looked at him, blatantly wanting to be fed. i felt like a toddler having to cry for their food. He wanted a reaction out of me, wanted me to beg for my food. i sat there and raised an eyebrow at him. His face dropped in disappointment. He made his way to me, puncturing his wrist and slipping it into my mouth.

After my feeding, I wiped my mouth with the back off my hand. A few moments later I began to feel ill and uneasy. I laid down, maybe I needed rest. But no, I began to worsten in a short amount of time. I looked over at Eric who was making himself a true blood. My eyes tried focusing on him but they couldn't, my vision was blurred.

"I'm going to the toilet." I warned Eric as I darted out of office, staggering on my way to the toilets. I quickly locked the door behind me.

I leaned on the door for a few moments, trying to steady myself. my stomach began to worsen, I dashed to one of the sinks and began vomiting, having no time to get into one of the cubicles. I closed my eyes as I violently vomited. I could taste metallic. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Scarlett red, thick liquid all over the sink. I quickly looked up at the mirror. I froze, horrified at all the blood all over my face.

I hit the floor, suddenly having no feeling in my legs. I tried to push myself to the door as my legs had given out. My body beginning to shake all over. I could feel a pressure in my chest rising as I tried to clutch on to it. The pain so sudden and so painful, soon becoming unbearable for me to take. I let out a small cry.

I could hear loud knocks on the bathroom door.

"Mia?!" I heard Eric call outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" The words barely escaping my lips while I was in agony.

My back arches as I felt a strong pull from my own chest. I bit my lip down, hard as I could, resisting the urge to scream. I blacked out for a moment.

My eyes fluttering open, I awoke and saw her figure through my blurred eyes.

I saw a pink orb in her hand and I saw her hand coming towards me. I quickly rolled to the side, just about missing the fist that crashed into the floor- barely missing me. I looked at the fist that was buried within the floor. I looked up at her, it was the other me. By the look on her face i was sure she wasn't here to say hi. I quickly jumped on my feet. I looked around at all the blood forgetting it was mine.

"Eric!" I screamed and he crashed the toilet doors open. Who stood there- completely shocked, looking at the both of us.

The pink flames swirled around her body as her eyes glowed a fluorescent pink colour.

Oh fuck.

"I thought I was you?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?!" I tried reasoning.

She smirked at me and it was twisted. The worst thing was it was coming from my face.

"Are you a fucking idiot? You gave me control tonight to kill you!" She giggled with excitement, it was like a Child finally getting what they want.

She lunged at me, I quickly fell to the ground before she touched me.

"I'm the curse. I've been slowly killing you, and I was hoping to speed up the process tonight."

I tried crawling away but she was in front of me, with her back to me she began to look at Eric.

"I always liked you... After tonight you wanna catch a drink?" She asked him seductively.

"Fuck you."

She smirked at his response. She slowly went on her tip toes, and kissed him. He tried to struggle but she held him still, as she made the kiss deeper. An urge of jealousy swept through me. But then I could see his skin tone turning a greeny tone... I knew he was a vampire, but the colour he was now... It looked like he had an illness.

She simply broke the kiss off and dropped the 6ft and over Viking like he was nothing but a box of feathers.

She then turned to me with her face smug whilst my vampire laid there lifeless.

She picked me up, but it was odd the way she picked me up. She picked me up but had me far away from her body as possible. I didn't understand it. I kept struggling against her, but honestly- it was no use. She was super strong and no way was I going to hurt her with the way she was holding me.

She threw me at the back outside of fangtasia, she laughed as I got up slowly, I was having trouble to stand still.

"Please, you're supposed to be big bad vampire hunter and you can't even protect yourself from... Well yourself." She laughed at herself.

A pink flame dance round her hand, I watched in horror as she turned the flame into a circular bolt.

Without hesitation she threw it at me. Luckily, I jumped out the way. Barely.

"Come on, I'm trying to make this fair."

I slowly began to move towards her.

"How about hand to hand combat then?" I offered.

She took a small step back.

For some reason she didn't want me to touch her.

But i think I know what could get her close to me...

"So your what? A bad version of me? If you're so big and bad then why don't you want to fight me?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I would count yourself lucky."

I laughed at her.

"Lucky? More like cowardly. I mean come on."

She took a step forward her eyes glowing even more.

"Shut your mouth! Even with a fair fight I can easily kill you!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, your problem is your all talk. At least I'm more action than you."

I could feel she was going to act on her anger. I knew her blood was boiling to rip my head off.

"Shut up!"

She grabbed me by the throat and held me off the ground.

She looked into my eyes, and I looked into her pink orbed ones. I knew she was going to snap my neck. She's far too strong for me and I wasn't scared like you'd expect... I was fucking pissed. If I died was this version of me going to takeover my life and kill my friends? Was she going to gain their trust like she did me? I wish I could fight back but there was no use. The way she hurt Eric with one simple kiss.

"You're just a little brat." She smiled as I tried struggling from her hold.

I quickly put my hand on her bare arm. For some reason she didnt want me to touch her and now i know why. the same thing was happening to her as it did to Eric, her skin was going a repulsive colour but, I was getting stronger.

She let go of me but I still held on to her arm.

I was taking her powers because they were mine and this was how I was going to kill her. I understood all of a sudden what was going on. It was like from me doing this, information was being flowed into me.

"These powers are mine!" I said as a black orb of fire shot from my hand, making my other self take the fall this time.

Black shadows swirled around me as I began to step forward to the bitch.

"Who can't protect themselves now?" I asked smugly.

She got up her eyes still glowing.

"Still you!" She leaped on to me. She was straddling me, her hands tightening around my neck.

"You're joining the darkness. You're evil, you're worst than the fangers!" She said as she began to dig her nails into my neck.

I slowly tried to bring my hand up as I tried gasping for air. She squeezed more tightly. i panicked as my wind pipe was being cut off from air. i tried looking round franticly- for something i could hit her with. Without even thinking about it, my hand punched through to her chest, I felt her warm heart beat in my hand as I pulled it out of her and tossed it to the side. I watched as her eyes clouded over, she fell forward onto me. I pushed her limp body off of me and began to make my way back towards the bar.

There was a sudden whisper, I turned round yet there was nothing. I began to doubt myself, making my way to her body again. But there was nothing.

I began to look around, panicking for the unknown. My thoughts went to Eric. I quickly turned around to go run to Eric but I ran into something.

I hit the ground, I could see the feet of the person I had ran into.

Please let my eyes be lying to me.

I looked up at my own reflection. This time She was bloodied.

"You can't kill something that isn't alive in the first place."

I quickly threw a fire ball at her, crashing her into one of Eric's convertibles. I hastily got up and began using my fire to my advantage.

She slowly crawled out of the now crumbled car. At lightning speed she made her way towards me.

I closed my eyes preparing for the blow but I stood there was nothing. I then heard someone murmuring? I slowly opened my eyes.

She had stopped in her tracks and she looked like she was in pain. I scanned the area and I spotted a woman behind me, saying something under her breath. She was saying a spell!

The other me then screamed, I looked at her as her body begun to turn into dust. Her agonising screams were something I would always remember.

I watched myself as I crumbled into dust and the wind began to sweep the contents away.

"The only way to kill her. She would of killed you other wise."

I turned to look at her properly. When are eyes met mine she was full of sorrow.

She slowly made her way towards me, once she got to me she looked at my eyes. She laid her hand on the side of my face.

"I am so sorry. Maybe we should go inside."

I nodded at her as she led us into the bar. I quickly ran to Eric's body once we were inside.

I shook him, hoping that he would awake. I panicked as soon as I didn't get a response. Trying to wake him, I pulled his head on my lap and begin screaming at him.

"He will be awake in approximately 4 minutes." She said as she sat herself down.

"How do you know that?"

She smiled, pulling one of the seats for me to sit in.

"I can see the future dear."

I slowly got up from Eric and took the sit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. When we did this to you, we thought it would last longer."

I looked up at her.

"I am what I am because of you?"

She shook her head as she sat down opposite me. Her short red curls bouncing around her face.

"We tried protecting you from your powers so, we hid them away. But someone in my circle obviously was up to more than that. The other Mia, she was supposed to protect you, she wasn't supposed to be able to communicate with you until you were much older."

I leant forward to her.

"So am I like full me now?"

She shook her head.

"And I am not telling you how to become what you are. You have to do things- meet people! before you become that person."

I leant back in my chair and looked at her.

"But I've got more powers? I'm stronger."

She nodded.

"We made it very hard for you to become what you are, even though you have nearly all of your powers now. Oh and I'm telling you this because you will find it very useful in the next few months..."

I leant forward preparing to hear what she had to say.

"You can learn any language, by one simple kiss."

I let out a long breath.

"I'm guessing that's all you're going to tell me."

She nodded. Her smile full of joy. It seemed as if she had wanted to meet me in a while.

She was the witches address I got. She must have seen that I was in trouble.

"Do you know if my family are still alive?"

She nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Not here."

"Okay, can you at least tell me a country?"

She raised her thin, drawn-on eyebrow.

"They're not from this world."

I looked at her blankly.

She then reached inside of the little satchel she had with her. She pulled out a lipstick, and a compact mirror. I looked at her in disbelief as she began fixing her make up.

I glanced over at Eric then at the clock. Two more minutes.

She then suddenly pushed some sunglasses to me. I looked at her again.

"You will need them."

I raised an eyebrow and began to inspect the glasses. I studied them seeing what was so important about them.

The woman rolled her eyes at me.

"Your eyes Mia!"

I looked at her and immediately began panicking. I got up and looked in my reflection.

"Oh fuck."

The woman stood next to me.

"You look unnaturally beautiful."

I gave her a look which only made her shrug.

My eyes... They were gold. They looked evil, and it scared me. I wanted to be anything but evil.

"Am I a vampire?"

She laughed.

"Far from that!"

I looked at her in the reflection.

Why was this all happening to me at once? I didn't deserve this! What have I done to deserve all of this?

The mirror cracked all of a sudden. I could see a glimpse of my reflection, my pupils had gone black.

I quickly squeezed my eyes shut.

"Try to stay calm till you get use to things. And try to keep the glasses on." She said as she handed them to me.

"I'm Helena by the way. Oh! Another thing! Take spare clothes with you! Don't want you shifting and having no clothes now, do we?"

My head cocked towards her.

"What the fuck do you mean by shifting?!"

She put her hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Naughty Helena! Always saying too much!" She giggled.

I closed my eyes, pushed on the glasses and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Great. All I got was a bunch of riddles.

I heard a deep groan, I peered over the tables to see Eric sat up.

"Who was that girl? Your twin sister?" He asked as he stood up.

"No." I said truthfully.

When he turned round to look at me, he looked... Well, there was no way to describe the look on his face. He made his way up to me until our bodies were a few inches apart. He looked down at me with the same look on his face. He slowly put his hands on the glasses but I quickly grabbed them.

"Don't."

He tried pulling at them but I was still making sure they weren't coming off.

"What happened to you?"

I pulled his hands away from the glasses. And I slid them off my face myself.

When I opened my eyes, his expression looked worst. I couldn't describe the way he looked at me, I could only guess.

"I wish I knew."

He stood there quiet, his expression now blank.

The silence scared me, the fact that Eric wasn't ever one of those guys left speechless and at that moment he had nothing to say. God, I hated the way he was looking at me.

"I look like a freak. Eric, I'm going home. I've caused enough trouble."

I put my glasses back on. As I turned around to leave, Pam came through.

"Eric, what the fuck happened to one of your cars?"

Eric gave me a look.

I shrugged, smiling because it reminded me of Helena and mine expressions a few moments ago.

"It got a bit rough..." I joked.

Pam raised her eyebrows at Eric.

"Thought she looked pale, how was it?"

I shook my head furiously.

"No we didn't do it!"

Her face turned to disappointment.

"Kill joy. What's with the glasses? You starting a new fashion or something?"

"Why do you always sound bored? Does the sound of your own voice bore you as well?" I shot back.

"Most of the time I am bored, but not because of myself."

I gave her a fake smile.

"How am I getting home?"

Pam and Eric both looked at each other. They began talking to each other in Swedish.

I hated it when they did this. It was so damn rude, it was suddenly like I wasn't in the room. Man, it pissed me off. Guess it's time to put Helenas advice to the test.

I rolled my eyes then walked up to Eric whilst he was in mid conversation. I pulled his head down to my level and pressed our lips together for a few short moments.

"sin oförskämd att tala på ett annat språk som jag inte förstår" _it's rude to talk in another language which I don't understand_. I said with my hand still holding onto his hair, I then let go.

"What did you just do?" Pam asked me.

"Little trick I learnt."

She turned to Eric.

"And your telling me you are not suspicious of this girl Eric?"

He looked at me for a moment.

"I know more than you Pam. I am not suspicious."

"You don't need to be starting a fight with me Pam, we have more problems on our hands... Can someone call me a cab or something please?"

Eric and Pam looked at each other.

"I'll take her." Eric finally said.

He led us to another one of his cars. When he saw the other one that I smashed up he wasn't too happy, but soon as I explained what was happening at that point, then he kinda let it go... Okay, well i said kinda.

We got into his other convertible which I liked much better anyways, the interior was leather and a lovely cream colour.

I pulled off the sunglasses while he was driving and began to rub my eyes.

"Do you know anything about... You know, your eyes? Why are they gold?"

I pulled down the mirror and looked at them.

"Nope and no idea."

I closed the mirror and leaned back in my chair, taking in the smell of the car.

"Have you got any other abilities

that you know of?"

I closed my eyes and began to relax even more.

"I did a few new tricks while fighting but I haven't taken anything for a test drive."

I felt his eyes looking at me.

"How did you kill her?"

I turned my head lazily and looked at him.

"I didn't this witch helped me, the ones address I got. Turned out I was cursed or something. Someone wanted me dead and it didn't work." I said casually, knowing he wouldn't question it further.

"Good."

I smiled at him, he wasn't looking at me the way he was earlier. He looked at me as if I meant something to him. i began thinking there was more to Eric then he lets on.

A few minutes later we pulled outside of my place.

"Wanna come in blondie?"

He looked at me, warning me to never call him that again.

I hopped out of his expensive car and made my way inside. I could feel him behind me.

I opened the front door and stepped over the threshold.

"May you please come in mr. Northman."

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I looked in the fridge to see if we had any true blood, but we was empty.

"We're out of TB, sorry. Would you like anything else?"

I looked at him as he only shook his head.

I sat down not long afterwards he joined me.

"Why did you invite me in?" He suddenly asked.

I looked at him not wanting to say. But i knew he would badger me about it otherwise. i took in a deep breath.

"Because I'm lonely. I don't want to sit here on my own all night and realise that there is something monstrous about me and I have no one to protect me from it."

He kept looking at me.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked to my surprise.

I nodded.

"Can you lay with me? I would like that a lot."

"I will lay with you until you go to sleep."

We went into my room. I watched him as he studied my room and my drawings.

He picked up a recent drawing I did of Shane.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"My foster brother."

I let him take a look around as I had a quick shower and changed into my plain black underwear.

As I left my bathroom I jumped into my bed, under the covers whilst Eric laid next to me. His colder temperature actually felt warm to me tonight. His presence here was soothing, I felt safe.

"When I was away, Shane laid like this with me."

"Your foster brother?" He said, I could feel the vibration of when he spoke behind me.

"Yes. Thank you for this Eric."

"You did this for me when we were in Dallas. When Godric died, you helped me."

It wasn't like Eric to return a favour and that's what made me feel so guilty. I wanted to tell him, but what I did was for him and Godric. I don't know how I did it at the time but I knew I did it. Hell, Godric didnt even know I was doing it. I felt like I've stolen a piece of Eric away, but I know Godric wouldn't want him to know. Poor Godric, the thought of him saddened me. I didn't like thinking about people we've lost, it makes me realise that we will all lose each other in the end.

* * *

Papa Roach - Last Resort


End file.
